Lady and the Tramp
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Zack meets a lady, but that lady is a boy. A Tipton boy. And sadly, Zack is just a tramp, and when it comes to Tiptons, they're normally stuck on themselves; but maybe this one is different? M for later chapters. Read internal warnings. slight tw/incest.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

**WARNING: Slight hints of incest between twins and father and son. Sexual content between minors.**

**Slight, if not totally, OOC.**

**Okay. I know I mostly write twincest, but I decided to go in a new direction and write about Zack and a new character. I think I actually might take the time to edit this one and make sure I spelled things right and didn't repeat words or w/e. Sometimes I can't be bothered though. Lol.**

**REVIEW?**

"London Tipton has a brother? I don't believe it..." Bailey said to her friends in awe as she watched the young brunette girl stand with Mr. Moseby and two people they had never met before.

"Which one do you think it is?" Woody leaned on the smoothy bar counter.

"I'm going with the Asian one," Marcus nodded.

"Who's the kid then?" Zack piped up.

"Maybe she has two brothers?" Cody tossed a folded towel on a chair.

London came trotting over, a smile on her face, "Hey guys."

"Which one's your brother?" Woody nodded toward the group.

"The tall one, duh," she commented as the two boys walked over, "this is Ezra," she waved her hands toward a tall, dark haired male with brown eyes. He was handsome, obviously a Tipton, "And this is Angel," she moved her hands the other direction toward the smaller boy. He was blonde with brown highlights and his hair that was cut in an unusual shape; he didn't look a thing like London or the man named Ezra. It would give reason to question whether he was related to the Tipton family, or if he was adopted.

Zack was suddenly taken with the younger boy; his bright greenish blue eyes, his semi-long hair, his curvy body. Zack shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts of having sexual desires for someone he'd just met; especially if that someone was a boy. He smiled to himself and nudged Cody in the side, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Cody turned.

"He's cute..."

"Yeah," Cody cleared his throat, "and how is Angel related to you?"

"He's my nephew," London shrugged.

"He's adorable!" Bailey smiled, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen..." he said quietly, looking to the ground.

Zack stepped forward, pushing London and Bailey out of his way, "I'm Zack, it's nice to meet you."

Angel looked up to Zack and blushed. Zack had grown to be a handsome young man. He had let his hair grow out, and he had slimmed down quite a bit. The young boy felt his heart skip a beat as he made eye contact with Zack, feeling even more shy than before. Zack smiled and stepped behind the counter of the smoothy bar.

"Want a smoothy?" he looked between the two.

"I'm all set, but would you like one, Angel?" Ezra smiled at his son.

"Okay," he nodded.

"What kind would you like? I have strawberry, peach, banana, cocoanut, peanut butte-"

"No peanuts, he's allergic," Ezra interrupted.

"Then I'll be sure to keep those away from his smoothy completely," Zack smiled.

"Can I mix flavors?" he climbed into a chair and smiled at Zack.

"Of course, anything you want."

He thought for a second, "Strawberry banana," he smiled softly.

"Well, we've got to get going," Marcus hopped up, "Woody and I have a new episode of, 'What would you eat?' that we need to catch."

The two left while Zack waved goodbye, making a smoothy for Angel. He handed the cup over and placed an umbrella straw in it.

"How much?" Ezra pulled out his wallet.

"On the house," Zack smiled at Angel who sipped the drink, obviously pleased.

"Thank you," Angel said, "it's good."

Zack looked to Cody who smiled, raising an eyebrow. He gestured toward the young boy and winked at Zack. Zack smiled, feeling himself blush slightly as he wiped down the counter.

"So, Angel...Is that short for something or is your name really Angel?" Cody leaned with an elbow on the counter, placing his chin on his hand.

"It's short for Angelo, my full name is Angelo Michael Tipton."

Zack smiled, "Are you named after Michael Angelo?"

"No, stupid, he's named after the teenage mutant ninja turtles," Cody rolled his eyes, "I'm Cody, the smart twin; as much as my brother disagrees."

"I know you're the smart twin," Zack stuck his tongue out. Angel giggled at the two and looked into his smoothy cup, "Anyway, Angel, want to go play some video games? I'm closing up shop for the day."

"Video games? I guess," Angel shrugged and turned to his father who was deep in conversation with Moseby, "daddy?" he hopped off the seat he was on and walked over to his father.

"What is it?" he turned and smiled.

"Can I go play video games with Zack?" he wrapped his arms around Ezra and smiled up at him.

"Sure thing babe," he placed a kiss on his forehead, "just be polite."

Angel nodded and turned back around, "Shall we?"

Zack walked around the counter and over to Angel, "We shall," led him away from everyone and down to the boys living area.

Zack opened a door on the left of the hall, holding it for Angel. The younger blonde smiled and walked into the messy room. He looked around and turned back to Zack. At one point or another in a teenagers life, they have a messy room. But this was truly a mess. There were empty pizza boxes, soda cans, random bits of trash..he definitely needed either a maid, or a lesson in keeping his room neat.

"So, you live here?"

"Yep, sorry about the mess. Haven't had time to clean and I didn't think I'd be having company," he smiled and hit the 'on' button on his PS3 remote, waiting for it to load and log into the internet, "so what types of games do you play?"

"I don't really play video games. I mostly read..." he watched Zack load a game.

"Oh, well, I'll show you how to play some racing games," he handed a controller to Angel and showed him the buttons, "this one here, this is the gas. You steer the car with this one," he continued to explain the buttons until he'd gone through every button and how and when to use them.

"Okay, I think I've got it," Angel nodded and allowed Zack to set up an online game for him, picking the best car to race with.

Angel hit the acceleration button when the 'go' signaled and immediately took first place, drifting around corners and leaving other racers in the dust. Zack sat, mouth agape as he watched the apparent new player take the lead, racing off to the finish.

"Holy shit," Zack grabbed his cellphone and shot his brother a text.

A few minutes later, after Angel won a few races, Cody came into the room, "What do you want, Zack?"

"Watch him play. Dude he's taken first on three races now, and he's never played before."

Cody blinked and sat on one of the beds, watching the younger boy race people that had much higher racing ranks.

"Wow," he finally said after watching the boy kick some ass.

"My hands hurt," Angel handed the controller to Zack.

Zack smiled and quit the online playing, setting the controller aside. Not only was this kid absolutely gorgeous, he was rich, and he was good at video games. Zack liked several girls on the ship, but they were just pretty faces and bodies. They had no personality and wouldn't give Zack the time or day. Angel, however, was already in his room, playing games with him, and they were getting along. Who knows, maybe the reason Zack couldn't keep a girlfriend was the simple fact that he was gay. Reality hit him, suddenly, as if it were sun coming through a window. He might just be gay. He'd never once looked at another of the same sex with desire, maybe he only had feelings toward Angel? Who knew. He would find out soon though. As the days passed, Zack hung out more and more with the young boy. They played games, ate lunch together, helped each other with homework. Everything was going well. But Zack couldn't quite figure out his feelings toward this younger boy. It was completely unusual, something he'd never felt before. He would look upon the boy and feel his heart race. His palms would get sweaty and he wanted nothing but to pull him into a hug and never let go.

Angel sweetly walked over to Zack and smiled at him, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, Angel," Zack spoke as if the name of his new friend was a pet name he'd given to him.

"Maybe we could..." he thought and frowned, "feels like we've done everything."

"Hmm," Zack wrapped his arms around Angels waist, looking down at him.

Angel blushed and gently wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, "We could...relax," he played with Zack's hair.

"That sounds nice... We're docked in the Bahamas, I suggest we get off this boat and go lounge on the beach together."

"Wonderful," Angel let go of Zack and began walking to the room he shared with his father, "I'll just change into some clothes for the beach, grab a towel and some sunscreen!"

"I'll do the same, meet you in the lobby?"

"Yeah," Angel ran off, opening the door to his room, "hi daddy."

"Hey kid," Ezra sat up on their shared bed, watching as the boy rushed around the room, "where's the fire?"

"Zack and I are going to the beach today to relax for a while."

"Make sure you use your sunscreen every thirty minutes, I don't need a burnt Angel."

"Yes daddy," Angel grabbed his things and tossed them into a bag before changing into his shorts and a t-shirt, "I love you," he hopped on the bed, tackling his father.

"I love you too..." Ezra kissed the young boy before hugging him and sending him on his way.

Zack walked with Angel to a nice spot on the beach. It was near a food bar and had nice calm waters. There weren't many people around, so it was quiet comfortable. Zack tossed a beach blanket on the sand and flopped down.

"Rub lotion on my back?" Angel removed his shirt and laid face down on the blanket, folding his arms under his head.

Zack smiled and took the bottle of lotion from beside the boy, squirting some onto his back. Angel shuttered at the cold feeling but relaxed when Zack began massaging it into him. Zack ran his hands up and down the boys sides, feeling every inch he could. He suppressed a groan as he ran his hands down to the boys hips, rubbing them gently. Angel released a quiet, relaxed, moan that caused Zack's cock to twitch in his shorts. He worked his hands up to the boys shoulders, rubbing them in small circles.

"You're good at this..." he whispered.

"Thanks..." he finished rubbing all the lotion on and hesitantly took his hands off the boy. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to straddle the boy from behind and just grind against his ass before pulling his small shorts down and pleasuring the both of them. He felt his cock twitch again and needed to do something to take his mind off the younger blonde, "Want a soda? I'm going to get a coke.."

"A sprite sounds nice," Angel smiled.

Zack nodded and stood, walking across the beach to the food bar. Angel sighed, enjoying the warmth of the sun upon his back. He suddenly felt a shadow blocking his sun, and he blinked his eyes open, expecting to see that Zack had returned with the drinks. To his surprise, the person wasn't Zack, but an older male.

"You're quite the pretty little thing," he knelt down, "what's your name?"

"A-Angel..." he sat up and looked at the man, "what do you want?"

"Hm... do you want to make a couple extra bucks?" he traced his hand on Angels arm.

"Don't touch me," he shoved the man away.

"Ever been in movies? You'd be pretty popular..."

"Leave me alone!" he shouted in a panic, getting up to run toward where Zack was.

"Hey, hey," the guy grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him close, "ever been fucked?" he whispered into Angels ear, sliding his hand down the front of Angels body, grasping his cock through his shorts.

Zack heard his young friend scream loudly. He whipped around from where he was standing, ignoring the woman behind the counter who had his sodas. He saw the older male holding onto Angel and he quickly darted across the beach.

"Hey, asshole! Let go of my boyfriend!" Zack hauled off and punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. The man slurred, obviously drunk.

Angel began shaking and crying as people rushed over to see what the commotion was. Zack hauled off and kicked the man on the ground, wishing he could just cut his dick off right then and there. Police officers showed quickly when someone phoned them. An officer walked to Zack and Angel. She wore an outfit that was quite different from the ones in Boston, and she was clearly a native of the island.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That man just sexually assaulted him," Zack frowned, obviously quite angry. Many people in a crowd behind him agreed with nods and words.

Angel shook, frightened by what happened. He held tightly to Zack's side and cried, "Where are his parents?"

"His father is on the cruise ship..."

"Could you contact him?"

Zack nodded, "Angel where's your cellphone?"

"In my bag..." he whimpered.

Zack grabbed the bag and found Ezra's cell number, calling it. It rang a few times before Ezra answered, "Hello? Angel?"

"It's Zack...something's happened, and the police need you here on the island."

"Is he okay?"

"He's a bit shaken," Zack said.

"I'll be right there...Where should I go?"

"Police station I guess? Ask directions, because I don't know the way.." he pressed the lock button on the phone and placed it back in the bag.

The police officer escorted the two to the station, setting them in some chairs. Ezra showed up quickly and found the boys, hugging Angel tightly before kissing him a few times and moving on to speak with the police.

"Your father...you two are really close," Zack said quietly, noticing that they actually kissed, not like his mother when she just planted one on his forehead.

"Yeah.." he wiped his eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty eight."

Zack thought for a second, "So he was fourteen when you were born... where's your mom?"

"She left when I was only a few weeks old...said she couldn't handle it; meaning me...Daddy wouldn't give up so easily...he left school for me and got his GED when he turned sixteen, then did some online schooling and brought me with him to classes at college. They allowed it, because my grandfather has so much money..."

"Wow," Zack nodded, "he's strong."

"Very," Angel turned and looked at Zack, "back...on the beach... when that guy- ...you called me your boyfriend... Why?" he blushed.

Zack gulped and took a deep breath, "I guess... because I want you to be," he twiddled his thumbs, "my boyfriend that is.."

"You do?" Angel's eyes met with Zack's.

"I do..." Zack leaned close, gently pressing his lips against Angel's. Angel closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Zack pulled away and smiled, "What do you say?"

"I, believe I say yes..." Angel blushed.

"Let's go, Angel..." Ezra walked over and grasped his hand, leading him out of the police station.

"What's going to happen?" Zack ran to catch up, seeing that Ezra was furious.

"Pressing charges, we'll have to go to court for it," Angel turned, reaching for Zack's hand, "I don't go on vacation and expect my son to get publicly molested by some drunk," Ezra glanced at the two who were now holding hands, "so Zack, what do your parents do?"

"They're singers," he stepped on the ship and saw his brother talking with London.

"Yeah? That's pretty cool," Ezra sat Angel on a seat in the lobby of the ship, "are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine daddy..."

"What happened?" Moseby walked over, seeing how Ezra and Zack were angry and Angel had just gotten over crying.

Ezra walked Moseby to an area where no one could hear their conversation clearly, "Someone sexually assaulted Angel while he was on the beach with Zack."

"What?" he was shocked. He looked over Ezra's shoulder and saw Zack sitting with Angel, his arms wrapped tightly around him, "What's going on between them?" he nodded toward the two, "Is he just comforting him?"

Ezra turned and looked them over, seeing that Angel was leaning into Zack, talking quietly with him, "I don't know.." he listened in.

"...movies tonight? We could have popcorn and soda and just relax.." Zack finished a sentence.

"I'd like that...we could go to my room so that we don't have to be in the way of Marcus or something," Angel smiled softly, turning his gaze to meet eyes with Zack.

"That would be just amazing," Zack rubbed his back and leaned in, kissing his nose gently.

"Zack's taken quite a liking to your son, Ezra," Moseby walked behind the front desk.

"So I see," he looked to Cody who smiled.

"He liked him the moment he saw him.. I don't blame him, your son is gorgeous. But may I ask why he's blonde? No other member of the Tipton family is blonde.."

"We don't know; he's mine, there's no doubt about that... his mother's family is all brunette and mine is as well," Ezra smiled, "It's funny, he's Hispanic, American, and Thai...shouldn't be blonde at all. Especially those eyes...bright blue and green."

"Well, don't worry about Zack putting the moves on Angel... Zack may be an annoying, stupid, teenager...but he'll protect Angel and keep him happy."

"I'm sure he will," Ezra began walking with Cody out onto the deck of the ship, "he's absolutely furious about what happened, but he seems to be making sure Angel is comfortable right now."

"Zack's good like that..." the two wandered off together, walking some more and finding new subjects to discuss.

Angel smiled and got up, "I'm feeling better...no more shaking," he laughed slightly, "can we go to my room?"

"Of course," Zack stood and wrapped his arm around his waist, walking him to where Angel shared his room with his father.

They unlocked the room and went inside, falling on the bed together. Zack smiled, laying on his side as he looked into Angels eyes. He leaned close and kissed him softly before hugging him.

"So.. you share a bed with your father?"

"Yeah...I have issues with sleeping alone at night," he nuzzled against Zack.

"I can keep you company at night..." Zack smiled and kissed him softly.

"I think that would be nice..." Angel smiled, "I'm actually.. really tired after crying so much.."

"Want to take a nap?"

Angel nodded and pulled a small throw blanket over them, curling up with his back to Zack. Zack snaked his arms around the boy and held him close, pressing his face into the back of Angel's neck before kissing softly. The two fell asleep together until they heard the door open and close behind them. Zack sat up first, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Ezra smiled as he walked in, carrying a white bag.

"Mm...Yeah, what time is it?" he stretched and tried to wake up.

"Four in the afternoon. You two slept for a long while. Hungry?"

"Starving..."

"I bought some seafood stew for the three of us," he took the containers out of the bag and placed them on a table along with some spoons.

"Sounds good."

Ezra walked over to the bed and gently shook Angel awake, "Wake up sweetheart," he brushed the hair from his face and smiled.

"Hm?" Angel blinked his bright eyes open, looking at his father, "Hi daddy..." he reached for him, hugging him tightly.

"I got some dinner for you me and Zack," Ezra sat him up and fixed his messy hair, "it's seafood stew."

"That sounds amazing," Angel smiled and turned to Zack, "do you like seafood?"

"Love it," Zack sat at the couch in the room.

Angel got up and walked over to the containers, opening one. He inhaled the smell and sighed, handing one to Zack along with a spoon.

"What's in it?" Angel asked as he opened another and gave it to Ezra.

"Crayfish, red snapper, conch, crab, potato..." he thought for a second, "I think that's it."

"It's good," Zack nodded, digging into his container. Angel sat beside him and handed Zack a package of oyster crackers, "Don't like them?"

"I don't really eat bread, crackers, cookies, cakes... well, most things that have gluten in them," Angel began eating.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't really like it, first off... But gluten isn't all that good for you, so daddy and I avoid it as much as we can. We eat mostly meats and salads unless we go somewhere for dinner and are being polite as to not offend people we're with."

"Oh," Zack suddenly felt awkward, eating the crackers. Angel was so different from how Zack lived with his brother. Yeah, Cody was a health freak, but they still ate bread and things that weren't considered healthy for them.

"So you said your parents are singers?"

"Yeah, my dad's in a band and my mom works at one of the Tipton hotels in Boston."

"That's cool. Do you sing at all?"

Zack chuckled to himself, "No, not in the least.. I'm not too good at many things. My special is video games."

"I'm sure you're good at something other than video games," Ezra smiled.

"You're good at kissing," Angel smiled. Ezra cleared his throat, "Sorry.."

They finished their dinners and Angel scurried around, cleaning up a mess that he saw and no one else did. He sat down, satisfied with his cleaning.

"Why don't you take a shower, Angel. Get ready for bed and then you and Zack can watch some movies together. I think I'm going to head out and catch one of the shows on the ship."

"Okay," Angel smiled and opened a draw with his clothing in it, pulling out a set of flannel pajamas before heading into the bathroom.

Zack sat uncomfortably with Ezra until they heard the shower start in the bathroom, "Thank you, Zack.."

"For what?"

"Taking that guy down after he touched Angel..."

"Well, I had to protect him..." Zack looked to the floor, "I don't want anything like that happening to him...he's too sweet."

"Mm.." Ezra nodded in agreement, "May I ask something personal?"

"Sure."

"Are you a virgin?"

Zack blushed, "Well...yeah..."

Ezra nodded, "So is Angel.. so please? Don't...pressure him?"

"I wouldn't...not unless he wanted to. I've never," he paused and took a breath, "I've never felt like this before; not about anyone. I look at Angel and my heart damn near breaks.. there's just something about him that makes me feel complete..."

"I love Angel, he's my life...I'd do anything for him and I don't want him to get hurt...He's never been in a relationship before, he's never gone to school, he's never had many friends.. I worry about him. Worry that someday he'll just up and leave when someone sweeps him off his feet and he thinks he's in love."

Zack nodded, "I wouldn't take him away from you... I can tell that you two are really close, and he loves you very much. It's like me thinking that this girl my brother likes will take him away from me... He's my twin, my other half. I love him very much and I couldn't stand it if someone took off with him. I can't promise that he wont get hurt if this ends, but while it lasts I'll make sure he's happy."

"You're a good kid, Zack," the shower stopped and out walked Angel, hair dripping wet and dressed in his pajamas. He smiled at Zack and Ezra. Ezra stood and walked over, kissing Angel softly, "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine, daddy."

"I'll see you later when I get back...Love you," he kissed him again and walked to the door to leave.

"Love you," Angel smiled and hopped onto the bed. He sat in Zack's lap and smiled, "What are we watching?"

"Whatever you want," Zack handed him the remote and let him order a movie.

Angel flipped through until he found the romantic section, "How about... Romeo and Juliet?"

Zack silently groaned and wrapped his arms around the small boy, "Good pick."

They watched the movie, Angel mouthing most of the words as it went along. Zack leaned on the headboard of the bed with pillows piled up behind him. A little over two hours passed and the movie finally ended. It was now very dark in the cabin, only the glow from the television lighting things up. Angel handed the remote over to Zack and smiled.

"Your turn to pick," Zack shrugged and flipped to the horror section, selecting a movie titled Mirrors. Angel blinked and turned to Zack, "Horror?"

"You don't like horror?"

"Well.. I've never really seen horror films before. But I'll watch it," he smiled and relaxed into Zack's arms, watching the movie as it began.

It soon picked up and caused him to jump at several sections and scream at others. Zack held him tight and rubbed his stomach.

"You okay?" he kissed him gently.

"F-fine..." he curled into Zack and jumped when he heard the door open.

Angel laid on top of Zack, hiding his face in his chest. Zack rubbed his lower back and smiled.

The lights turned on and Ezra stood by the door, "What's wrong?"

"Just a bit freaked out is all."

"Just a bit..." Angel repeated, sitting up.

Ezra removed his jacket and shoes, sitting on the couch, "It's getting late, Angel."

"Does that mean I have to go to bed soon?"

"Yes," he smiled, "why don't you brush your teeth and say goodnight to Zack?"

Angel nodded and ran into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and washing up. He ran back out and tackled Zack to the bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered, kissing Zack softly.

"Goodnight my Angel..." he smiled, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," he got off Zack and sat on the bed, "night..." he whispered as Zack got up.

"Goodnight Ezra, thank you for dinner," he shook his hand before leaving with another goodbye kiss from Angel.

After the door closed, Ezra looked to Angel and got up from the couch. He grabbed some night clothes and changed into them before brushing his teeth. Angel made himself comfortable and flipped the television to some cartoons.

"You really like Zack, don't you?" Ezra came out of the bathroom and turned the lights out.

"Yeah, I do," he smiled at his father when he got into bed with him.

"Angel, you know about sex, right?"

"What about it?" he felt himself blush as he laid down, resting his head on his fathers chest.

"About how you should wait until you know you're in love..."

"I know," he rolled completely on top of Ezra and smiled at him, "I love Zack, but I'm going to wait until I'm ready...It makes me nervous thinking about it."

He wrapped his arms gently around his son, "Are you alright after today?"

"..you mean about that guy?"

"Yes."

"I'm okay... Slightly uncomfortable but okay..." he kissed his father on the cheek and laid down, closing his eyes.

**I tried to edit this. I'm half asleep. Lol. Well, I'm going to lead up to a really good sex scene.. Tell me what you think? Please? I know it's not twincest... I may include some, somehow...**

**If you'd like to see an image of what Angel's hair SHOULD look like, go to my profile and it'll be in my profile description? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

A few days later, Zack stood with Angel on the sky deck, looking over the edge at the water that was flying past them. The ship had left port and was headed out to sea again. Zack kept his arms wrapped around Angels waist as they looked over the edge.

"Is that an otter?" Angel asked, pointing to a small brown creature.

"I think maybe," Zack smiled.

"Do you think it's real?" Bailey nudged Marcus.

"What? Zack and Angel?" he looked at the two who were smiling together, "I don't know, they've been spending a lot of time together and now they're to the point that they're hanging on each other like lovers."

"He could just be after Angels money, he is a Tipton," Woody nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," Bailey nodded.

"Well, it's real," Cody smiled.

"Really?" the group asked.

"Yeah, he's totally in love with the kid.."

"Who would have thought Zack Martin to be gay. Of all people," Bailey shook her head.

"I don't think he's gay," Cody shrugged, "I think he just really likes Angel."

They turned to look again when they heard Angel giggle. The couple were now facing each other, leaning against the railing on the ship. Zack had his forehead pressed against Angels and was smiling brightly. They were quietly whispering to each other and giggling about something.

"What are you two talking about?" Marcus called over.

Zack turned and blushed, as did Angel, "It's nothing."

"Liar," Bailey smiled.

"We were talking about going to my room and making out," Zack stuck his tongue out.

Angel blushed and whispered, "That's not what we were talking about.."

"No, but they don't know that," he whispered back, kissing him gently, "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too."

"I love you more," Zack smiled, making Angel blush again, "I have to get to work..."

"Lame," he pouted.

"Maybe you can hang out with Cody?" Zack turned, calling his younger twin over.

"What's up Zack?" Cody walked over.

"Will you keep Angel company while I'm at work?"

"Of course, do you know how to play chess?" Cody smiled at Angel.

"I _love _chess."

"Awesome, we'll play that for a while and then find something else to do," Cody ran off to get his chessboard.

"You just made his day," Zack laughed, "I love you, I'll come love on you more after I'm done with work.." he planted a kiss on Angels forehead and turned to go over to the smoothy counter, "Oh and Angel?"

"Yeah Zack?" he said with that amazingly cute voice of his that made Zack melt.

"Maybe, go spend some time with your father? I think he'd like that," Zack kept walking.

Angel nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing his fathers number. He answered quickly and sounded very happy that Angel called him, "Hey daddy, want to watch a movie soon?"

"Sounds good babe," Ezra said.

"Cool, I'll see you later then? I'm gonna play some chess with Cody for a bit..."

"Yeah. Have fun kiddo."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too kid, behave."

"Always," he hung up the phone just as Cody returned with a chessboard, setting it up quickly at a table.

Angel walked over and sat down, smiling at Cody. They began playing chess, and before Cody knew it, he was losing. Angel had cornered him, calling check.

"Shit...You're, really good..." Cody frowned, moving another piece.

"Checkmate," Angel smiled, "I've been playing since I was about three."

"Wow," Cody shook his head, "so what's your IQ? If you don't mind me asking. Mine's 128," Cody smirked about how smart he was.

"142," Angel said in a nonchalant manner, resetting the chessboard.

Cody nearly choked on his spit, "What?"

"142," he said again, finishing the order of the chess pieces. He moved a pawn and looked to Cody, "Your turn."

Cody shook his head, "Where do you get your intelligence from? No offense."

"None taken.. I get it from my father, he's very smart. He wanted to be a doctor or something, but then I came along and well...that was that," Angel watched as Cody moved a pawn, "he's home schooled me since I was a baby. He wanted me to be smart, so he did early childhood things with me to get my brain working."

"I want to do that when I have kids, make it so they like to learn," Cody smiled, "I love learning new things."

"Me too. I like to randomly search things on the internet and research them, learning as much as I can.."

"Me too," he smiled with his normal 'I'm shocked' look.

"What are you so excited about?" Bailey walked over, pulling up a chair, watching Angel knock one of Cody's pawns off the board.

"Angel here, has an IQ of 142, loves learning, and just beat me in chess," Cody smiled.

"Wow, sounds like he belongs with you more than your brother," she laughed.

Angel tried to ignore the girl, pretending he was focused on the game of chess.

Cody laughed as well, "I couldn't do that to Zack."

"He's done it to you, didn't you say once that he stole a girlfriend of yours?"

"She left me for him, but he didn't want her...But yeah whatever," Cody shrugged, "what's your sign?"

"Gemini."

Cody gasped and grinned, "I'm a Libra!" Bailey rolled her eyes as Cody went on, "Gemini's and Libra's are perfect love matches for each other."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why I like Zack so much?" he called checkmate again, causing Cody to frown.

"Maybe..."

"My dad's a Libra as well.."

Angel jumped when he felt arms wrap around him, a drink being placed in front of him, "Made you a smoothy," Zack smiled and kissed his neck gently.

"Thank you," Angel smiled and turned, kissing Zack.

"Kiss you later," Zack laughed at his own 'joke' and walked back to work.

"Wow, I guess it is real. Unless your brother has suddenly taken up acting... And gotten good at it," she added after a second.

"What do you mean?" Angel looked at Bailey.

Cody and Bailey looked between each other and back to Angel, trying to figure a way to talk about Zack. Cody sighed, "Zack...isn't that great with relationships. He usually dates for a day or two then tosses the person aside or they get sick of his cocky attitude. And we sort of thought that maybe he was using you, because you're a Tipton and have a lot of money.. But it seems that he really likes you."

Bailey nodded in agreement, "Plus not to mention that you're cute and well...that maybe he just wanted, something else.."

Angel pulled his feet up on the seat, "He actually hasn't...mentioned that.."

Cody laughed, "You're not serious, are you? He's a horny sixteen year old, that has to be the only thing on his mind."

"No, not really. We watched some movies together and I sat in his lap and we just watched the movies, nothing more, nothing less. And when we went to the beach, he massaged some lotion into my back and was very gentle and didn't touch me other than my shoulders and back..And we took a nap together, and he just held me..nothing sexual."

Bailey shrugged, standing up, "Maybe he's not interested in you that way?" Cody said as she walked away and over to Woody who was standing with London.

Angel furrowed his brow and looked across the table to Cody, "Do you think he doesn't … want that? With me? I, well...I've had offers, but he's the first that doesn't seem interested," he started to worry.

Cody felt a blush on his face, feeling very embarrassed about discussing his brother having sex, "W-well..I don't know, ask him?"

"I couldn't do that," Angel shook his head before taking a sip of his smoothy.

"Well, I say, if you really love him and want to find out how he feels about you, try and make a move on him? Check," he caused the younger boy to frown.

"I don't want him to think I'm a slut."

"I don't think he will."

"Checkmate. I don't think I'm ready for sex anyway.." Angel sighed, "I've had enough chess.."

Cody nodded, claiming defeat, "Anything you want to do?"

Angel shrugged and stood up, grabbing his smoothy. He began walking across the sky deck.

"Strange kid," Woody sat down across from Cody.

"Yeah..."

"What does Zack see in him?"

"He sees Cody," Marcus said.

"Huh?" Woody and Cody said in unison.

"Duh, Zack's feeling distanced from you for having a girlfriend when he's single. You two hardly ever spend time together anymore, other than the occasional video game. Angel is a younger, more adorable version of you who just seems totally hopeless and needs someone to care for him and love him. He's putting all his excess feelings for you onto Angel.. so the possibility of this not being real, is pretty high."

"Oh," Cody was slightly taken aback, not having realized it sooner, "that makes sense.."

"A lot of sense," Bailey chipped in.

"What does?" London looked around, totally spaced.

"Nothing," everyone said together.

Angel leaned over the side of the ship, looking down at the water as he sipped his smoothy. He hummed to himself and frowned once he finished the fruit drink. He spun around and waltzed across the ship to the smoothy bar and handed the cup to Zack.

"How was it?"

"Good," he smiled and leaned over the counter, kissing Zack.

"Bored with Cody?" Zack smirked.

"Exceedingly. I'm tired of beating him at chess, no challenge."

Zack nodded as if he understood, but he struggled to find the definition in his head of the large word that Angel had just used. He shrugged it off and wiped down the counter, staring at Angel out of the corner of his eye.

"So I think I'm going to see my dad now, shoot me a text when you're off work? I have special plans for us tonight.." Angel smiled and kissed Zack again.

"Oh? Sounds good, can't wait," he brushed the hair behind Angels ear and stepped from behind the counter to hug him, "go spend time with your dad...he misses you. I love you," he placed his hand under Angels chin, lifting it up so he could kiss him gently.

"I love you too..." he smiled and ran off. Angel stumbled into his room and saw his father sitting at the desk, reading, "Daddy," he ran over and hugged him.

"Hey," Ezra smiled and set the book down, removing the glasses he was wearing, "did you have fun playing chess?"

"Not really...Cody's easy to beat... He's good, but I kept winning."

"That's a shame," he wrapped his arms around Angel and pulled him into his lap, "so you wanted to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, just me and you time..."

"Okay," Ezra kissed Angel softly, causing him to blush, "pick something out, okay?"

He nodded and removed himself from his fathers lap, grabbing the remote for the television. He flipped through until he found some older movies, choosing one with the title Casablanca.

"Good pick," Ezra stood up and walked over to the bed, throwing himself down with Angel. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled, kissing along his neck.

Angel giggled, "That tickles," he squirmed.

"Good," he began tickling the small boy, causing him to scream and giggle, squirming around on the bed.

"St-stop! Daddy!" he giggled, trying to fight his father off.

"Never," he continued to tickle him before the two of them calmed down, giggling softly every once in a while, "I'm going to shower, wear something dressy."

Angel shook his head and got up, finding what he should wear on his date tonight with Zack. It was a simple date, nothing fancy. As a Tipton, Angel was always seen to be someone that was selfish and overly dressy. When people met him for the first time they were normally shocked by his appearance; he wore normal clothing that you would find in a store such as Aeropostale. His hair was cut at medium length and was longer on the sides than it was in the front and back. He was polite, but also liked jokes and playing games.

He heard his cellphone buzz and quickly ran to grab it, reading the text. It was from Zack, of course.

'_I'm out of work. Anything special I need to know for tonight? Clothes? Hair? Food?_'

He smiled, texting back, _'Wear something comfy. A sweatshirt and jeans is fine. Nothing formal, just you and me. Are you allergic to any foods?'_

_'Nope, and I eat just about everything.'_

_'Okay I love you...' _he locked his phone and placed it in his pocket before changing his shirt to a nice brown sweater.

"Looks nice," Ezra smiled and walked over to Angel.

"Thanks."

The older man was only in a towel, his body dripping with water from the shower. Angel smiled and poked his stomach, "You need to gain some weight."

"You're one to talk," he smirked and pulled some clothes out, tossing them on the bed, "it's all that yoga. It's not bad to be skinny."

"Just don't get too skinny..." Angel watched him dry off and change into slacks and a sweater that was similar to the one Angel was wearing, but in blue.

Ezra grasped his hand and began walking to the desk Moseby was normally behind. Once they arrived, the older man was filling out some paper work and typing it into the computer. He looked up and smiled, seeing the two walk toward him. Moseby could be harsh and wasn't too fond of children; but given that the two were Tiptons, he had really no choice but to be nice to them. He stepped from behind the counter, sporting a new set of pink shorts and socks that were pulled up to his knees.

"Angel, Ezra. How is your stay going?"

"Wonderful. I'm actually enjoying fathers ship," Ezra smiled, "are we still going to discuss new projects for the ship?"

"Of course, of course!" Moseby ran behind the counter, grabbing a notebook, "We'll get right to it. Angel, are you going to join us?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask you if Zack and I could stay out a bit past curfew tonight? I have some special plans...Nothing dangerous, reckless, or obnoxious," he smiled.

Moseby thought for a second, silently going over the possibilities of what could go wrong with Zack being out after curfew. He knew very well that Zack would sneak out on his own anyway, he always did. But if Zack was with Angel, things couldn't be too bad. The younger boy was responsible and polite.

"Alright, but if I find out that there's any behavior that disturbs the other guests, I'll have to take it up with your grandfather."

"Thank you Moseby," Angel smiled and hugged him around the waist, "I'll see you later daddy, I'm going to get the rest of my date ready and find Zack," he ran off to his room and lifted a paper from the desk.

The page contained a list of food that you could order from room service, he frowned at half of the things on the list and shrugged, deciding on a few items. He lifted the phone and dialed the number for room service, waiting for someone to answer.

"Room service?" a voice said.

"Uh, hi.. This is Angel Tipton? I have a special request."

"Anything you'd like, Angel."

"Could I have a large Caesar salad, two lobsters removed from the shells, and a large piece of Guinness chocolate cake with ganache delivered to the sky deck? Oh, and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice."

"Yes Mr. Tipton, right away."

"Thank you very much," he hung up the phone and looked around the room, finding two spare blankets and two pillows.

He smiled and held onto them tightly, walking from the room and up to the sky deck. The area was mostly empty. People were heading off for the night, having to go to dinner or possibly bed; maybe even some shows. He spread out a blanket and smiled when a man and woman showed up, pushing a metal cart full of dishes.

"Good evening, Mr. Tipton," the woman smiled, "where would you like what you requested?"

"Uh, I'll set it up. Thank you so much," he lifted the items and placed them in the center of the blanket before pulling his cellphone from his pocket. He found Zack's number and shot him a text, asking him to meet him up on the sky deck.

Zack smiled at the text and rolled from his bed, "Where you off to?" Marcus said, putting down his magazine.

"To see Angel. He wants to meet me on the sky deck," Zack slid his shoes on and waved himself out the door. He ran quickly to get to the sky deck, excited about seeing his boyfriend. Zack never thought he'd say or think that, '_going to see his boyfriend_' ...that was just strange. He hardly ever called the girls he went out with his girlfriends, they were mostly just to keep up an image; an image that no longer mattered. He had Angel now, and whether Angel was a boy or a girl, he didn't care. He loved Angel deeply and knew he was the one for him. He reached the sky deck and saw said boy standing with the cutest look on his face. Angel walked over to him, reaching his arms out for a hug.

"What's all this?" Zack kissed him before he was dragged over to the pile of things on the floor.

"You and I," he sat Zack down on a pillow, "are going to have a date," he sat beside Zack, opening the metal containers on the floor.

"Wow, lobster?" Zack blinked.

"Do you like lobster? I assumed... because you liked the seafood stew my father bought for us," he poured the grape juice and handed a glass to Zack.

"Yeah, I just don't get it often because it's expensive," he smiled, "you're a wonderful boyfriend."

"As are you," he began eating some salad, "dig in?"

Zack nodded and picked up a fork, sharing the food with Angel. They laughed together, leaned on each other, fed each other, and talked about their lives. Zack learned that Angel knew several languages, lived all over the world, his favorite place to go was Alaska, he loved nature, and his favorite food was a large salad with goat cheese. Zack had never been so interested in someone before; when Cody would go on and on about things he liked, Zack found it annoying. Maybe because they were brothers? Who knows. But Zack loved everything about Angel, especially the way his hair blew in the wind, how he looked in the setting sun, the cute giggles and blushes...

"I'm stuffed," Angel wrapped his arms around Zack, "but I have one more dish for us."

"What would that be?" Zack kissed him gently.

Angel smiled and opened a container, showing off a large piece of chocolate cake with a strawberry on top. Zack smiled and looked at Angel, "But I thought you didn't eat things that had gluten?" '_Whatever __that is..._'

"Well, once in a great while I will..and I really like chocolate," he grabbed up a fork and stabbed the cake, feeding it to Zack.

He about melted. It was moist, sweet, filled with creamy chocolate and oh so good. The two sat until the cake was gone, and only the strawberry was left. Angel picked it up, biting it in half before feeding the rest to Zack.

"I must say, this is the best date I've ever been on," Zack said.

Angel nodded. The stars were out, and no one was around on the sky deck anymore. They were alone, and it was beginning to get a bit chilly outside. The young boy cleaned up the mess they'd made, placing everything back on the cart before pushing it aside. He sat back down threw the second blanket over them, laying down to look up at the stars. Zack did the same, holding onto the younger boy.

"...that one there is the big dipper...and if you follow that star," Angel trailed his finger across the sky, "there's the north star..." he whispered.

"I don't think I've ever looked, or cared, before..." Zack smiled, "Now what are those three stars there again?"

"Orion's belt.. There's his legs," he pointed again, "and there's his bow and arrow, and if you follow that one he's shooting at Leo the lion... and all those stars there in that purple colored mass?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the milky way."

"Candy bar?"

Angel giggled, "Galaxy, silly."

"I know," he smiled and kissed Angels cheek, "at least you think I'm funny...Cody finds me stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid..." Angel rolled on top of him, "I think you're amazing..."

Their lips pressed together, working slowly. Zack held the boys hips as he began slowly grinding against him. Angels mind wandered to the discussion he'd had earlier with Zack's friends. Maybe he should make a move? It was now or never; or at least for a while. He began kissing Zack's neck, running his hand up his shirt.

Zack groaned and rubbed the smaller boys back, "Angel.." he whispered.

"Mm.." the boy responded with more kisses to Zack's neck, running his tongue along where he kissed.

"Angel stop," he gently shoved the smaller boy off.

He looked down at Zack, slightly hurt by being told to stop, "Wh-why?" memories flooded into his mind of Cody saying that maybe Zack didn't like him that way...maybe now he thought he was a slut... Angel began to panic, "I'm sorry, I .. I don't know what came over me. Really, I'm so-"

"Shh," Zack sat up with him in his lap, "why are you sorry?"

"..because you don't like me that way..right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force myself on you..."

Zack blinked a few times before laughing, "I, I don't like you that way? That's what you think? Who gave you that idea? Angel, I love you...but I love you so much that I want to wait until you're ready...so don't go throwing yourself at me because you think I might not like you...that way. Believe me, I do... I really do. You're so beautiful and when I think about you I just get all excited and warm and I want you so bad...but I don't want to do that with you unless you're sure you're ready... Not to mention that your father is worried that you're going to rush it and get hurt..."

Angel nodded, "I'm sorry...It's just, Cody said you might not...cause normally by now you're all over someone.." he blushed, "I feel stupid."

"Well you're not," he smiled, "but you may be for listening to Cody," he laughed and relaxed back on the blankets and pillows, "now lay down with me for a while longer..."

"Yeah..." Angel whispered, laying down on top of Zack, "I know, that was overly impulsive... especially considering I know that I'm not ready...I like you like that, sure I do..but thinking about it makes me very nervous.."

Zack nodded, rubbing his back gently, "We'll wait..."


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

"Hey lovey," Zack wrapped his arms around Angel from behind, kissing his neck.

Zack had been dating Angel Tipton, London Tipton's nephew, for about a month now. It all seemed to be too good to be true. Maybe it was.

"Hi.." Angel sounded upset, rather depressed.

"What's wrong?" Zack walked in front of Angel, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"We're docking in Alaska today..."

"So?" Zack looked out to the approaching land.

"It's my last stop.." he hiccuped and tried to fight back tears.

Zack stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Was this it? Would he ever see Angel again? Yeah, they would have contact by phone and email, maybe regular mail- but Zack lived on the ship, and when he didn't he was in Boston.

His heart sank as he looked at Angel, "W-well.. you could stay here? Right? You don't have to go...do you?"

Angel shook his head, tears finally falling, "I can't stay..."

"Will you be back..?" Zack asked.

"I, don't know..." he looked to the floor.

"Angel..." Zack hugged him and didn't want to let go.

He feared that one day they wouldn't be able to see each other, for various reasons. But they had only been together for a short while. It was too soon to see him go. Possibly never see him again. What if he found someone else to love him? Zack would be heart broken. Same as if Zack found someone else to love... It wasn't fair; life wasn't fare; nothing was fare... Zack felt angry, sad, and oddly confused.

"The ship is here for two days... I don't live far from here, so... why don't you come stay with me? For the night..." Angel wiped his eyes.

Zack nodded, "I think that would be nice..."

"Pack what you need for over night, and I'll take you to my house..well, my dads house..." he faked a smile.

"Okay love. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright," Angel watched a few men walk past with his things, unloading them from the ship.

He sighed deeply and folded his arms in front of his stomach, holding tightly to himself. It felt as if a hole was being drilled through him. He didn't want to leave Zack, it wasn't right. They belonged together; everything about them fit. Their hands, their lips, their bodies when they laid together...Their personalities may have been a bit different, but that's what made them a perfect match. They were nearly opposites. One of Angel's favorite things about Zack was his height. He was taller than the younger boy, and it felt wonderful to reach up to him, wrap his arms around his neck and be lifted off the ground for a passionate kiss. This couldn't end... not so soon.

"Angel, we heard you're leaving?" Bailey walked up to the boy.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, that's too bad..." she leaned on the railing beside him, "What about Zack?"

"What about him?" Angel hung his head.

"I mean about your relationship."

"It's.. I don't know," he teared up and turned away from her, "excuse me..." he choked on his words rushing off to find Zack.

Meanwhile, Zack was in the bathroom sobbing into his hands. Love was hard when it came and was about to walk out the door, (off the ship in his case) especially when you were still in it.

"Zack, do you have a hair brush I could borrow, mine broke..hey what's wrong?" Cody walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"N-nothing...It's nothing..."

"Did something happen with you and Angel?" he walked over to Zack and hugged him tightly.

"He's leaving..." Zack cried into Cody's shoulder, "I don't want him to go...he can't go..."

"Oh, Zack..." Cody rubbed his back and held him, "I'm sure he'll visit..."

"Yeah but when? I might not see him for months at a time..."

"I know but...you've got me..." Cody wiped some of his tears away and smiled at Zack, kissing him softly.

"What are you doing?"

Cody blushed, "I-I assumed..." he shook his head, "never mind, Zack. It was stupid of me," he smiled.

Zack nodded, "I love you Cody... And, I am glad that I have you..." he kissed his brother and held onto him, "And I'm sorry I'm always such an asshole to you..."

"It's fine... We're brothers, sometimes I'm an ass to you," he leaned back in, kissing Zack again to comfort him. They kissed deeply, tongues dancing together. Zack wanted comfort, and right now he didn't know where else to turn to. Cody seemed like his best bet; they were close. Very close. Maybe even closer now than they were before.

A knock at the door caused them both to jump and push apart, blushing.

"Come in.." Zack said quietly.

"Zack?" Angel stepped into the bathroom, looking between him and Cody, "I'm sorry...am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine babe..." Zack walked over and hugged him, "I was just spending some brotherly time with Cody," he smiled gently, "Codes, I'm going to Angel's house tonight... But I'll be back tomorrow before the ship leaves, okay?"

"Yeah, have fun," he walked from the bathroom, Zack following close behind. He turned and hugged Zack tightly, leaning against his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Be gentle with him..." he smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Thanks Codes..." he closed the door and leaned against it, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"-shh..." he walked over and kissed him deeply, "You didn't interrupt anything..."

"Okay..." he nuzzled against his chest, "we should go have breakfast.."

"Can we...can we just spend some time together? Get some breakfast to go..and maybe take a walk?"

Angel nodded, "There's a trail by my house, I walk it a lot and we're up here during a good time, so it wont be too cold."

Zack lifted his backpack from the floor and tossed it on, walking with Angel from the room. They walked to the lobby of the ship and departed with the rest of the guests. It was hard to think that they were leaving the ship together, and only one would return. It was like some sort of sappy love story, only it was real.. As they walked onto land, Zack looked around. It was beautiful. Zack had learned a new appreciation for nature since he'd been with Angel; looking at the stars and strange little creatures... It was amazing, seeing all the things with Angel that he never saw before. But what was more amazing was that despite everything he saw, Angel was always there. He loved watching the boy.

Zack grasped his hand and smiled, wondering what they were going to do for breakfast. Angel led him along the road until they reached a small diner. Zack looked the place over, and it was just a regular old beaten up building. There were cars parked around it and some old junk around the sides. It didn't look like much of a place for breakfast, but if Angel was taking him there, it had to be good. They walked inside and a group of older men turned and stared at them. A few women off in the corner did as well, until one of the men behind the counter smiled.

"Angel," he greeted him, "it's been a while, where have you been kid?"

"I've been on a cruise with my father around the coast," he walked Zack to the counter and hopped up on a stool, patting the seat beside him, "this is Zack."

"Nice to meet you Zack," the man said, "I'm Jim."

"Nice to meet you too," Zack said in return.

"What can I get you boys?" he pulled a pad from his apron and took the pen from behind his ear to write.

"Could we get two breakfast burritos to go? Zack and I are going for a walk to spend some time together..."

"What would you like on them?"

"Swiss cheese, scrambled eggs, home fries, and elk for me.." Angel turned to Zack, "What would you like?"

"Elk?" he questioned.

"It's good...They cut it very thin here, almost like sliced beef or ham..."

"I guess I'll have the same as you," he smiled and held his hand under the counter.

"Coming right up," Jim said before jamming the paper into the line for the cooks to read.

Zack smiled when Angel leaned over, resting against him. He placed an arm around the boy and rubbed his sides, "I'm going to miss you..." he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Zack..." Angel sighed.

It still hurt. Even if they were going to spend their last day together, they felt as if they were solo.. The walk from the diner to the trail wasn't far, and you could see Angels house from where they were walking. Zack was satisfied with his breakfast, and even satisfied that he was hiking through the woods.

"I used to come out here a lot more than I do now," Angel walked ahead of Zack, "I used to have a fort that I made out here...it was built of sticks, I guess it must have fallen down during a storm.." he ran back to Zack and kissed him.

"I love you Angel," Zack held him tightly.

"I love you too..." he looked to the ground.

"Let's keep walking," Zack held his hand and walked further down the trail.

He admired the tall trees and considered climbing them. Angel ran ahead and spread apart a few branches of a bush and smiled back at Zack.

"Hurry up silly. I want to show you something."

Zack smiled and ran toward him, "What would you like to show me?"

Angel walked through the bush and pulled Zack behind him, showing him a large field filled with wild flowers. The sun was shining down into it and there was a deer at the other end, feeding on some grass.

"Wow..." Zack whispered.

Angel nodded, grasping Zack's hand tightly and walking out into the field. To Zack's surprise, the deer didn't scare, but just continued with his eating. Angel wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, kissing him deeply. They fell into the flowers and grass, holding onto each other.

"I brought my phone with me," Angel pulled his iPhone from his pocket and turned it to the video camera. He clicked the record button and aimed at Zack, "Smile Zacky."

Zack laughed and stuck his tongue out, "I'm not the one who should be on camera," he grabbed the phone and turned it around, aiming at Angel, "you are..."

"Yeah?" Angel smiled and made a cute attempt at being a model, "I'm ready for my closeup," he giggled.

Zack laughed and hugged Angel, aiming the camera at the both of them. They kissed gently and laughed together. Not only did they have memories, but they now had a video of them together. Angel would send it to Zack's phone and they would always have that wonderful memory of their last day together...

The rest of their day was spend together outside. It began getting colder out, so Zack figured it was time to see if Angel wanted to head back to warm up. The younger boy agreed and walked back to the trail with him. They walked the three miles back to Angel's house and he opened the door, letting them in. Zack looked around and was completely amazed.

"You _live_ here?"

There was a large kitchen off to the right, attached to a dining room. The living room was the first room that they entered, but it connected to a bedroom off to the left. Above the open area bedroom was a staircase that spiraled up and connected to a loft filled with books and a small bed. All around, the place was a studio. It was gorgeous in many ways.

"Yeah," Angel took his shoes off and kicked them aside, Zack doing the same.

Zack walked over and looked at the large bed, then at the stairs to the small loft, "What one is your bed?"

"Both, I normally relax on the one upstairs but we sleep on the one down here..."

Zack nodded and sat on the bed, "So what should we do?"

"Uhm.." he thought as he walked over to a stereo, turning it on. Some nice, slow, romantic music began playing and caused Angel to blush, "We could make some lunch?" he turned back to Zack who was smiling.

"You going to teach me how to cook?"

"Sure," he danced to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "we could make ..." he frowned, "okay so our options are limited to pasta and," he opened the freezer, "fish."

"Okay," Zack walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, "teach me how to cook."

Angel blushed and pulled a piece of fish from the freezer and tossed it into the microwave, defrosting it, "Could you get a pan for the pasta, and a pan for the fish from under that counter?" he pointed as he washed the fish off.

"Yep," Zack did as he was asked and set the frying pan on the stove and brought the pasta pan over to Angel, who filled it with hot water.

"Now put it on the burner and boil it," he smiled and tossed the fish into the frying pan with some oil and spices.

Zack turned the burner on and leaned on the counter, waiting for it to boil. Angel continued to direct Zack through cooking such a simple meal, until it was done. They plated the food and sat at the dining room table together. Angel began eating, as did Zack. The meal was average, something obviously that was thrown together last minute. But they didn't care, they were together. As happy as they were right now, the thought that they only had a few hours left together was nauseating. Zack kept watching the clock, counting the hours down. And once the clock struck nine at night, he knew that the day had gone out the window, much as the last month had. Angel was everything Zack wanted, and Zack was everything Angel wanted. Zack changed into a t-shirt and boxers as they got ready for bed, watching his boyfriend change into his own night clothes. Angel turned to face him and reached his arms out, wishing for a hug. Zack quickly pulled him into a hug and buried his face into his neck, kissing softly. Angel enjoyed the embrace until Zack let go, the two of them feeling strange. It wasn't common for Zack to feel this way about someone; Cody on the other hand would..

"We should go to bed..." Angel whispered, holding onto Zack's hands.

"Yeah..." Zack followed Angel, who climbed up the spiral stairs to the small loft, "up here?" he questioned.

"Yeah..You can see the stars through the skylight..." he smiled and laid on the small bed, curling up under the blankets.

"Oh," Zack followed him up and curled up beside him.

They laid together, watching and talking about the stars until Angel rolled so he was on top of Zack. Zack smiled softly and kissed him, holding onto his hips gently. Zack sat up slightly, holding his small boyfriend in his lap. They continued to kiss, their tongues mixing together in a heated twine. Angel's hands shot up to Zack's hair, running his fingers through it as he pulled the older boy in, kissing him deeper. Zack groaned quietly and began sliding Angel's night shirt off. They broke their kiss to remove the shirt before going back in for more. Their hands were now roaming all over each other, touching every inch they could. Zack removed his own shirt and smiled at Angel. Angel rolled off him and onto the bed, pulling Zack with him. Zack was now on top and was kissing harshly against the boys neck. He pulled away and hooked his fingers into Angel's pants, looking at him for an 'okay.' Angel nodded and blushed as he felt his pants get pulled down to his ankles, then clear off. Zack looked his body over and smiled. It was gorgeous. He had a flat stomach that went down to hips that curved slightly and between his legs lay a perfect size erection. Zack took in the sight and ran his hands down Angel, grasping his hips. Angel whimpered, spreading his legs. Zack groaned and grasped a hold of Angel's cock, jerking it slowly. The boy gasped and bucked his hips, causing Zack to become even more excited. He removed his boxers and tossed them with the rest of their clothes before leaning down between Angel's legs, licking up his length slowly. The younger blonde gasped and moaned, grasping Zack's hair between his fingers. Zack smiled and licked two of his fingers, getting them moist. He dove back in and took the length in his mouth, sucking slowly as he slid a finger inside of Angel. Angel squeaked and tried to relax, the intrusion not making him feel so comfortable, but the movements of Zack's mouth around his cock making him feel wonderful. Zack inserted a second finger after a while that caused Angel to scream quietly. He thrust them slowly, scissoring the boy. Angel began moaning and thrusting his hips downward to meet the fingers that were prodding him. He let out a loud scream, followed by a moan, as Zack found his prostate. He kept his fingers in that spot, ramming them against the area and rubbing them against it. Angel thrashed around and screamed out Zack's name. Zack's cock twitched, and he realized he needed Angel now.

Zack removed his fingers and crawled up to Angel, kissing him. Their eyes never left each other as Zack licked his hand to moisten his cock before positioning himself. Angel took a deep breath as Zack slowly pushed into him. He got wide eyed, gasping at the searing pain. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he fought them back for Zack's sake. If this was a final way that they could be close...he would do whatever it took to be a part of Zack's life forever. Zack moaned at the heat and tightness of Angel, trying to control himself.

"Angel.." he whispered.

"Zacky..." he spread his legs further and wrapped them around Zack, pulling him all the way in.

They moaned together as Zack began thrusting, causing Angel to roll his hips. They held each other while Zack whispered soothing words in Angel's ear, hoping he wasn't hurting the small boy. Angel suddenly let out a loud yell, arching his back.

"Again.." he whined, begging for that wonderful spot to be touched again.

Zack nodded and aimed himself in the area he did before, ramming his cock against Angel's prostate. Angel moaned and raked his nails across Zack's back, feeling exceptionally good. Zack bit the boys neck before thrusting harder.

"I love you...Angel..." Zack blinked back a few tears as he thrust deeper, wanting to feel as much of Angel as he could.

"I love..." he screamed and rolled his hips faster, "mm..."

Zack smiled and rolled over, positioning Angel on top of him. Angel looked down at Zack with confusion, but caught on quickly when Zack grasped his hips, moving him front to back. Angel began to ride slowly, causing Zack to moan and thrust his hips gently. Angel found a good rhythm and bounced quicker, slamming Zack inside of him. He gasped and moaned as Zack thrust up harder.

"I feel strange..." Angel ran his hands down his body, biting his lip.

"Are you cumming?" Zack panted.

"I-I don't...know.." he moaned and grasped his cock, jerking it in his hand.

Zack watched and just wanted to throw the boy down and fuck his brains out, make him scream louder, beg for more...but now was a more intimate time...

Angel leaned down and kissed Zack deeply, "T-take..over..I'm getting tired.."

"Okay," Zack rolled them over and began thrusting harshly against Angel.

Screams came from the smaller boy as Zack pounded into him, nipping at his neck. He wanted to prevent having an orgasm, and it was going to be hard to do. But soon, Zack could no longer take it and felt himself cumming.

"Angel.. I'm almost..." Zack held back and jerked Angel's cock.

Angel nodded and knew that he was almost there as well, "Zack!" he screamed loudly, arching his back from the bed with a moan. Cum shot from his cock and onto his stomach in short strands.

Zack groaned and came at about the same time, spilling himself inside of the boy. Their lips met, and Angel began crying quietly; as did Zack. It may have been their first, and last, time together. Zack held onto Angel as tight as he could without hurting him until they finally stopped crying and fell asleep together.

"Zack? Angel?"

Angel sat up quickly, and realized it was a mistake. He was sore. He groaned in pain and rubbed his tired eyes, "Daddy?" he called out, looking over the edge of the loft.

"Ships going to leave soon...Zack should get going."

"Okay..." he frowned. He gently shook Zack and crawled on top of him, hugging him and kissing him awake.

"Hm...?" he woke up and looked at Angel.

"The ship is leaving..." he choked on his words, tears spilling out onto Zack's bare chest.

Zack nodded and sat up, looking for his boxers. He pulled them on and kissed Angel deeply, "Walk with me?"

"Of course..." he stood up and walked down the steps, finding some clothes to wear for the day.

Zack hopped down and opened his backpack, removing his clothes for the day. He pulled on a sweater and jeans before seeing his favorite hoodie in the bottom of the bag. He half smiled and closed the bag, throwing it over his shoulder, "Ready..." '_not..._'

Angel grasped his hand, "I'll be right back daddy..."

"Okay. Hey Zack?" Ezra said.

"Yeah?" Zack turned.

"Be good."

Zack smiled and said goodbye, walking from the house with Angel. They were silent the entire walk to the ship, holding hands and tears falling down their faces.

"I'm gonna miss you..." Zack looked to Angel as he stood by the plank that walked up to the ship.

"I'm going to miss you too..." Angel hugged him around his waist and nuzzled into his chest, "I love you Zack..."

"I love you too, Angel..." he held onto the boy and regrettably let him go. He opening his backpack, pulling out the hoodie that he had seen before they left the house. He placed it on Angel and kissed him, "This is my favorite hoodie...You keep it."

"I can't do that," Angel cried. 

"Yes you can.."

"I didn't get you anything..." he looked to the ground.

"You got me you..." Zack kissed the back of Angel's hand and smiled, "Call me..."

"I will," he nodded and kissed Zack.

Zack walked up to the ship and waved as the door shut behind him. It was normal for Zack to be the last one on the ship after they departed. He ran as fast as he could to the sky deck, seeing that the ship was already leaving port. He spotted Angel standing in his hoodie, crying his eyes out. They waved and mouthed the words 'I love you' before they could no longer see each other. Angel stood in that one spot until he had no more tears to cry, or what felt like he had no more tears to cry. His throat hurt and he just wanted to go home and sleep. For the rest of his life.

Zack walked to his room, feeling angry and sad. He was about to open the door to his room when the door behind him opened.

"Zack?" Cody placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he said, bitterly.

"Angel's gone...isn't he?"

"Shut up..." he felt the tears returning, rushing down his face.

"Zack, I'm sorry," Cody followed him into his room and hugged him.

"It's too soon..." he cried, "It's too soon for him to leave me..."

"I know..." Cody rubbed his back and sat him down, "you might be able to see him again...you never know."

"Cody... I don't know what to do without him... It's like..if I lost you," he curled into Cody, crying softly against him.

Cody just held him, soothing him as they sat on Zack's bed. Zack soon cried himself to sleep and was laid down.

"What's wrong with him?" Marcus walked into the room, Woody trailing behind him.

"Angel's gone..." Cody said quietly, laying with his brother.

Woody gasped, "He's dead?"

"No, stupid.. Gone off the ship," Marcus walked over and grabbed up a few things from the floor, putting them away.

"I've never seen him like this before..." Cody admitted.

Zack was normally strong, especially when it came to emotions. But as the next few weeks went by without Angel around, he began distancing himself from his friends. He would skip meals, refuse to participate in class activities, he found no pleasure in anything. Well, anything other than looking up at the stars at night; he knew that somewhere, sometime, Angel was watching the same stars.

"Zack," Miss Tutweiller walked up to the blonde teenager. Moseby was close behind, along with the school guidance counselor, Mr. Blanket, "We think it's time that you started going to therapy and... talking about your feelings."

"You've been very upset lately Zack, and we are all worried about you. I've contacted your parents and they agree that you should attend group counseling, or regular therapy," Moseby said next.

Zack just looked at the trio standing before him, a blank expression plastered on his face. He said nothing as he walked away, leaving the three there as they called after him. He wasn't in the mood to talk, and lately the only one he could talk to and cry to was Cody. Of course, that's how it should be..they were brothers after all; twin brothers.

"Zack?" Cody ran up and smiled at his brother.

"Hm?" he looked out at the ocean. They were currently docked in Iceland, and Cody was excited to get off the ship and explore what he could in their short stay.

"Want to go bird watching? I hear it's mating season for the puffins," Cody grinned.

Zack thought for a second; he'd been cooped up on the ship for weeks now. He should get out, at least to think for a while.. of course, he'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. A lot of 'non-Zack' behavior. He had been thinking so much, he didn't realize half of that thinking was schoolwork. His grades had improved, and it didn't faze him in the least. Normally when a person becomes depressed, their grades tend to drop..but Zack drilled himself into the work to avoid thinking of his lost love.

"Okay," Zack grasped his brothers hand and walked with him off the ship.

"How are you feeling?" Cody looked to him and found a tour group that was going off to watch birds.

"I dunno..." Zack shrugged.

"Have you talked to him?" Cody asked.

"No..." he looked to the ground, "we've been emailing...he doesn't have service in Alaska..." Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry... he doesn't have a house phone?"

"No..." Zack shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

"It's been three months..." Bailey shook her head, watching Zack.

"He's changed.." Woody nodded.

"And he's actually...reading a book," Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Angel recommended it to him..." Cody hopped off his seat.

Zack sat alone at a table, ignoring the world. He was zoned out in a book, reading words that now meant the world to him. It was a romance novel that Angel suggested he read, and since the suggestion came from Angel..it meant a lot.

"Hey Zack, why don't you put the book down and come with us?" Cody smiled to his brother, "We're going to a clambake."

The ship docked in Maine, they were close to home- but still pretty far. Cody had found out about a clambake hosted by some fishermen and all they asked was for good company and a five dollar donation from each guest.

"Clambake?" he said quietly, turning to Cody.

"Yes love, a clambake...lots of food," he smiled and helped him up, "you can read later..." he never thought he'd say those words to Zack, of all people.

"Sure..." he stood and put the book in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

The group walked along a rocky beach, meeting up with some locals. They were greeted and sat down on some rocks by a large pot that was filled with boiling water. It currently had corn on the cob and potatoes floating in it. Everyone, with the exception of Zack, cheered when two fishermen showed up, a bucket full of fresh lobster and another with clams.

"Please eat something?" Cody bugged his brother who just groaned and stared down at the pile of food before him.

"I just...can't," he handed the plate to Woody who gladly scarfed it down.

Zack got up from the rock he was sitting on and began walking back toward the boats that brought them to the ship. Cody ran after him and grabbed his arm gently, "Zack... you've lost a lot of weight..."

"So? What's your point?" he looked to the ground.

"You're..you're sick," he hugged him gently, "I hate seeing you like this..."

"I-" Zack looked up, seeing a small, blonde figure running toward him and Cody. He blinked and shook his head, assuming that he was hallucinating.

"Zack!" oh, now he was hearing voices too?

He turned back and looked, seeing that the figure was getting closer, "Angel...?" he mouthed.

"Zack, it's...it's Angel," Cody said, looking to his brother who seemed to have been struck dumb.

"Angel?" he ran as fast as he could, rushing up to the boy that he still believe to be in his mind.

"Zack!" Angel screamed and jumped into Zack's arms once they reached each other, holding on for dear life.

The two broke out crying, their lips attacking each other. Angel wrapped his legs around Zack, kissing him harder.

"I love you..." Zack cried, holding him tighter.

"I love you too..." Angel held onto Zack's face kissing him over and over.

"What are you doing here?" Zack looked into his bright eyes.

"We were written in the stars, my love, all that separated us, was time, the time it took to read the map which was placed within our hearts, to find our way back to one another..." Angel smiled.

Zack smiled as well, "You're so beautiful..."

Angel blushed and hopped down from Zack's hips.

"He was really depressed...wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep..he would cry randomly and well...since Angel and I really enjoy traveling the world, why not move onto the ship so that as we travel, Angel gets to be with you.." Ezra walked up and smiled at Zack.

"Mr. Tipton will allow that?" Zack asked.

"He's my father, he said it's fine. He adores Angel, and if it makes Angel happy, then my father is happy."

Zack kept his arms around Angel before walking him back to where his brother and friends were. His mood was suddenly lifted; he was hungry, happy, filled with love, and all around just wanted to take Angel back to his room and screw the ever loving daylights out of him. They sat down and were handed a large plate of food while everyone made a big deal over Angel being back. Zack ignored them and kept his gaze locked directly on Angel, his emotions running wild.

"This is good," Angel ate his food. He soon found himself sitting in Zack's lap as they sat around the fire, warm arms wrapped around his waist and soothing kisses along his neck every once in a while.

"Pretty boy..." Zack whispered, "Never leave me again.."

"I wont, I promise..." he turned to kiss Zack.

"You two are such a corny couple," Woody said.

"And Cody and Bailey aren't," Zack stuck his tongue out.

Angel giggled and leaned back, smiling. He was comfortable being back in Zack's arms, especially knowing that he was still loved by the older boy.

"We should go... I want to have some fun with you," Angel whispered and smiled at Zack.

"Yeah?" Zack stood up with him, thanking the people that hosted their little party.

Angel dragged Zack to the room that he would be living in with his father, and showed him around. It was large, one bed, and had everything that a studio apartment would. Including a flat screen television. Zack smiled and threw himself on the bed, pulling Angel with him.

"This place is amazing," he grinned.

"Yeah, know what's even more amazing?"

"What's that?" Zack asked, amused.

Angel straddled his hips and began kissing his neck, grinding against him. Zack groaned and rubbed his lower back. Angel smiled and sat up, breathing heavily, "How much I've wanted you...since we've been apart..."

Zack undid Angel's pants and removed his shirt. They stripped down and were soon rolling around on the bed, attacking each other with hungry lips and teeth. Sweat rolled down Zack's back as he laid Angel down, sliding two fingers into him. His tongue roamed Angel's hips, lapping gently at the tip of his cock. Angel moaned and rocked his hips, sucking on his fingers. Zack found his patience wearing thin, so he quickly got between his legs and shoved himself into Angel, thrusting slowly. They moaned together, running their hands all over each other.

"Harder..." Angel begged.

Zack agreed, thrusting harder and maybe just a bit faster. It was a wonderful feeling; being with Angel in such an intimate way after just having been reunited. Angel could say the same, that is, if he could say anything. He was currently thrashing around on the bed, moaning and screaming Zack's name.

"Can I turn you over?" Zack smiled and rubbed Angel's hips.

"Turn me over?" he yelped when Zack flipped him over, reentering him.

He lifted the small boy onto his hands and knees and held his hips, pounding inside of him. Angel screamed and dug his nails into the bed, shutting his eyes tightly.

"If-if..." Zack groaned, "I hurt you...tell me..."

"N-no..." he moaned and pushed himself backwards, "f-fee... good..."

Zack smirked and thrust faster and harder, running his tongue on Angel's neck, "Are you almost there?"

"Mm.." Angel moaned, "Zack..." he collapsed on the bed and screamed into a pillow.

"Angel... I-I can't ..hold on any.. longer..." Zack thrust faster, ramming his cock into Angel's prostate.

The younger blonde let out one loud scream after another, enjoying the wonderful feeling inside of him. Zack groaned and came to a halt, shooting his cum inside of Angel. Angel gasped at the feeling, letting out a final moan as he shot his own cum onto the bed. Zack fell on the bed beside Angel, pulling him into a hug. They laid together, kissing softly until they broke out in smiles and slight giggles.

"That was amazing," Angel said, running his hand down Zack's chest.

"You weren't so bad yourself..." Zack smiled, "Nah, you were awesome..." he rubbed Angel's lower back.

"Brat," he playfully shoved Zack.

"In recent news, it seems that Hollywood has developed a new couple interest. Angelo Michael Tipton has been seen traveling the world with someone that appears to be a lover. The boy he's been seen with hasn't been recognized as anyone that the world knows, but he's sure making a name for himself," the group of teenagers sat together, watching the news report on a channel for celebrity news. The report continued to go on talking about the young boy and Zack, showing various pictures of them being happy together and holding hands.

"I can't believe you two are officially announced as Hollywood's most famous couple," London pouted, "I mean, what about me? I've had a lot of boyfriends and no one's cared!"

"You're not as cute as Angel..." Zack smiled holding his boyfriend in his lap.

"Ugh," London threw herself in a chair and huffed.

"Shh," Cody turned up the television.

"...spotted in Saint Lucia on a beach together. Upcoming interviews are hoping to be a possibility with the young Angelo Michael."

"I'd certainly like to learn more about him, Deborah. He's quite an aspiring young man, it would be wonderful to know what he plans to do with his life."

"I think you should go on for an interview," Bailey suggested.

"I don't know... It's just more people butting into my personal life."

"I used to do a lot of interviews, they set a good image for you if you do them...normally when you refuse they tend to think you're hiding something and they'll come after you even more," Marcus nodded.

"I'll go with you," Zack smiled.

"I guess," Angel shrugged.

"I'm kinda thirsty Zacky..." Angel pouted cutely to his boyfriend.

"I'll get you a drink baby," Zack got up and walked from the room.

"Wow, you have him wrapped right around your little finger," Woody said.

Angel shrugged again and smiled to himself, relaxing in his seat. He reached his arms out for a hug and kiss when Zack came back with a water, "Thank you so much."

Zack smiled and held him, "I have to go to class babe."

"Okay...I think I'm going to head back to bed...I'm tired still."

"Long night?" Cody joked with a wink.

"Very," Zack smirked and held onto Angel, kissing along his neck.

"Alright, I'm off... I'd rather listen to Miss Tutweiller go on about not having a boyfriend than watch Zack be sappy..." Bailey stood up and walked out of the room with London trailing behind.

Zack and Angel laughed, "I'll see you later..Love you," Zack said.

"Okay, I love you too," after a quick kiss, Zack took off for class.

"I think you've really turned him around," Cody commented.

"Yeah?"

"He's been so interested in learning lately...I've been trying to get him to like learning for years now...and you come along and he loves it."

"Well I guess that's good.."

"Well that's what happens when someone puts out so much," Angel and Cody turned and saw a few of Zack and Cody's classmates. They weren't fond of Zack; weren't fond of him before his grades picked up. But now that he was the third smartest student in class, it was worse.

"I _don't _put out," Angel folded his arms across his chest.

"Could have fooled me... I mean, kid as cute as you? You gotta put out..."

"Shut up David," Cody grasped Angel by his hand and walked him away.

"I'm sure you're screwing him too," the kids laughed.

"Just ignore him...He's jealous because Zack has such a cute boyfriend and his grades went up..." Cody made sure he got back to Zack's cabin alright, "I'll see you later, Angel."

"Thanks Cody," Angel smiled and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Angel had been spending a lot of time in Zack's room. His father would go off and having meetings a few times a week, and Angel would sleep or read his day away. But now it seemed as if he wanted to join his friends in class. He picked up a book and began reading it page after page. He soon yawned and turned to the clock to see that it was past noon. He rolled from the bed and stretched, walking from the cabin. He walked down the hall and up to the sky deck.

"Ah, Angel!" Moseby walked over, "We're having a buffet today, please, help yourself."

"Thank you Moseby," he smiled and grabbed a plate, helping himself to some salad before finding a seat.

"Hey, _Angel_," David walked over and pulled up a chair, smiling at the young boy.

"What?" he glared as he took a bite of his food.

"You know...you deserve someone better than Zack for a boyfriend..." he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Angel.

"No, I don't believe I do," he shoved him away, "now leave me alone...I'm trying to eat."

David frowned, "Does he pay attention to your needs in bed, Angel?" he winked.

Angel got up with his food and walked away, sitting alone on the other side of the sky deck. It was when David got up and followed him that he knew there was going to be a big issue.

"Tell me."

"Leave me alone."

"David, back off!" Zack walked over and stood between him and Angel.

"Make me," he shoved Zack.

"Dude, just knock it off...he's not interested and I don't want to start anything."

"Zacky..." Angel stood up.

"Angel, whats say you and me get outa here?" David shoved Zack out of the way and approached Angel.

"No," he backed up.

"Back off David..." Zack warned.

"I can show you what it's like to be with a real man..." he brushed the hair from Angel's face and smirked at him.

Zack's temper flared, and he soon found himself on the floor, punching David in the face. They rolled around, punching each other until Woody and Marcus ran up, pulling them apart. Zack struggled to get another good punch in, but was restrained by his friends.

"Zacky please, let's just go..." Angel begged.

"Bastard," David struggled free and swung at Zack, missing and hitting Angel.

The small blonde fell to the floor with a thud and was in a bit of shock. He touched the side of his face and felt blood, and quickly began crying. Cody was walking onto the sky deck the same time David sent Angel onto the floor, he ran over and quickly knelt down with the boy, holding him close to be sure that he was alright.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" he looked Angel over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marcus let Zack go and allowed him to attack David again.

Employees and security eventually showed up, pulling the two apart. It was clear that Zack had 'won' the fight; David's nose was crooked, he had blood coming from his mouth, and surprisingly enough, he was also missing a tooth. As far as Angel, he was shaken; never having been hit before by someone. He had a bruise forming on his left cheek and blood that was fresh from a cut.

"Are you okay Angel...?" Cody quietly asked, holding the smaller boy in his lap.

"No..." he shook his head, "I..I just want my daddy..." he got up and ran from everyone, embarrassed.

Cody turned to Zack who was currently arguing about how the fight began. It was believable that Zack was right, considering there were witnesses.

"Zack, Angel took off," Cody walked over.

Zack sighed and wished he could go find his boyfriend, but he just received a detention. Angel opened the door to his and his fathers room, walking in with fresh tears running down his face. Ezra looked up from some paper work and quickly stood up, rushing over to his son.

"Baby what happened?" he brushed the hair from his face and looked at the bloody bruise on his cheek.

"Some guy named David punched me..."

"Why?" Ezra brought him into the bathroom and wiped up his face.

"He was fighting with Zack...over me..and then hit me," he winced as his father touched the cut.

Ezra frowned and brought Angel out, laying him on their bed, "Wait here? I'm going to go find Mr. Moseby.."

Angel folded his arms, angry. He hopped up and grabbed a pen and paper, leaving his father a note. He grabbed his wallet and walked from the room, leaving the ship completely. He called a cab, giving an address to the driver for where he wanted to go. He paid the driver and walked into a stadium that was currently empty.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" a man with a southern Texan accent asked.

"How much for an hour?" he asked.

"Hundred bucks, includes gear and bike. But you need a parents permission and supervision at your age."

"Two hundred says I don't," he handed over two hundred dollars, causing the man to smile.

"Alright, come over here and we'll get your measurements for gear."

Angel walked with the man and got some gear that fit, as well as a helmet. He was dressed in all blue, and the bike he was given was also blue. He climbed onto the dirt bike, starting it quickly.

"Know how to ride one of those?" the man asked.

"Yeah.." he slowly released the clutch and took off, speeding away. He was soon sliding around the track, going faster and faster. He took sharp corners, laying almost completely down as he did so. He went over jumps like a pro, landing perfectly. He stopped after about half an hour and parked the bike.

"Pretty good at that," the man from before commented.

"Thanks..My dad bought me one, it's back at my grandfathers ranch in Athens.. Do you have any water?"

"Yep," the man walked with Angel to the food stand, getting him a water, "So you live up in Athens? I've got some relatives up there."

"Well, we aren't there all the time.. My grandfather is Mr. Tipton..."

"You're a Tipton? Damn kid.. now what are you doing here spending your money? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm mad about something..no big deal."

"Did you get hurt?" the man asked, looking at his cheek.

"Someone punched me, over a stupid reason.."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah," he set his water aside and replaced his helmet before taking off on the bike again.

"How's he doing?" Ezra walked up to the man that was watching Angel speed around the track.

"Wonderful, how old's he?"

"Fourteen. He loves to ride, doesn't get to do it much," Ezra smiled.

"Hm," the man nodded, "you his father?"

"Yeah."

"Look awfully young."

"Twenty eight," he smiled.

"Prolly not a bad thing you're so young.. Might make you closer."

"Yeah we're pretty close," Ezra sat down and continued watching.

"Is that Angel?" Zack walked up, sitting down.

"Yeah, did you find the bathroom alright?" Ezra turned to him.

"Yep... I didn't know he liked to ride."

"He likes a lot of things.. He's very into nature but he enjoys motocross, four wheeling, snowmobiling... When he's old enough to drive he wants a motorcycle. I think it's fine, he's shown that he knows how to handle a bike well."

"I know a lot about him but not everything," Zack sighed, "I want to know more."

"Spend more time with him, personal time. I know you do but maybe instead of going on regular dates where you're on the beach or watching the stars, do something unusual."

"I'll ask him what he wants to do, maybe jet skiing?"

"He likes that, fishing is fun for him too," Ezra smiled.

Angel stopped his bike and hopped off, handing the helmet over to the man that was waiting, "Thanks," he said quietly, spotting Zack.

"Hey gorgeous...good riding..." Zack walked over and smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "you look good in that outfit."

"Thanks.." he looked to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he checked out the cut and bruise on his face.

"Just fine," he pushed away from Zack and went to change.

Zack frowned and ran after him, "I thought maybe we could go jet skiing...or fishing...something fun?" he smiled.

"I don't think …" he paused and turned to Zack, " … Maybe some other time?" he removed the clothing he was wearing and sighed.

"Yeah … some other time..." Zack leaned against the wall, watching Angel change before they left, "Angel... are you, mad at me?"

"No," he walked to find his father, "daddy I'm ready to go."

"Okay sweetheart," Ezra grasped his hand and looked at Zack.

"You guys go on ahead... I'm going to this place I looked up on the internet, okay?" Zack said quietly.

"You sure? Do you need help with anything, Zack?" Ezra smiled.

"No. No it's fine," he hugged Angel quickly and walked away.

Angel loosely hugged Zack and continued on to a cab that was waiting for them. They drove back to where the ship was and boarded without a word. Ezra could obviously sense something was bothering Angel, and he feared that it was Zack.

"Okay," he closed their bedroom door and leaned against it, staring his son down, "what's wrong? Why are you being cold to Zack?"

"Nothing's wrong...and I'm not," he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Please don't lie to me baby...You're not only my son but you're my best friend, and like a kid brother to me," he sat on the couch and pulled his feet up, watching Angel pretend to clean things.

"I don't know what's wrong, okay?" he put the soda down and folded his arms, "I just... I'm not mad at Zack I'm just mad. I want to go beat the crap out of David, and I know Zack already did that but I really think he deserves more! No one hits me, _no one_," he said harshly, "maybe I'll just shove him off the ship!"

Ezra smiled, "You're an angry little boy... How long have you been holding in all this anger and why are you so angry that you need it to build up inside?"

"I think I'm just frustrated... that he hit me.. that's all," Angel walked over and sat in his father's lap, "I mean, I have other things to be angry about...I get angry that people think I'm going to be a stuck up snob like London... Or that people like Cody who are really smart, think that the only thing I want to do is have an intellectual conversation..I like to joke around, I have fun! I'm not some snob that's afraid of getting dirty and can't enjoy a good video game..."

"Mm.." Ezra held him tight and kissed him softly on the forehead, "Baby you know that if you need to talk about anything...you come to me. Right?"

Angel nodded and relaxed, "I just don't want to bother you...especially when you're working."

"You will never bother me. And you come before work any day...I love you more than anyone and I want you safe and happy... And as far as David goes, he's got detention for the next few weeks...and I'm considering a restraining order."

"He'll get kicked off the ship."

"Mm...maybe," Ezra closed his eyes, "let's relax for a while..."

Angel nodded and snuggled against his father.

"Codes?" Zack ran up to his twin, nearly tackling him.

"Where have you been? Is Angel alright?" Cody said after glaring at Zack.

"I think he's mad at me. Or something, I dunno. He was at a racing track and kinda just snubbed me off.."

Cody stared at him, "Why would he be mad at you? You saved him from being touched by that jerk..."

"I don't know. But I got him this," Zack smiled and handed Cody a black velvet square box. It was about the size of Cody's hand. He opened it and inside was a silver bracelet, studded with diamonds.

"Wow, Zack..this is surprisingly gorgeous," Cody looked it over.

"Should be...cost me every dime I had..."

"How much was that? Two dimes?" Cody joked.

"No..I actually had quite a bit saved...I wanted to get something nice for Angel...and well, his birthday is soon... May 12th."

"Wow, still seems like you two just met...what else are you going to do for his birthday?"

"I thought I would try and make him dinner..."

"You? Cook?"

"Most I know how to make is pasta..." he laughed slightly.

"You can make a lot with pasta. Want some pointers?"

"I'd love that...I really would," Zack hugged Cody and smiled at him, "it would make me love my baby bro even more..."

Cody grinned, "I'll show you amazing things," he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck.

"Shall we practice?"

"Are you two talking about sex?" Bailey asked, butting into their conversation.

The twins blushed and pulled apart, Zack shoving the bracelet into his pocket.

"Cooking, actually," Cody cleared his throat, still blushing.

"Sounded more like you were going to-"

"-Cooking, I swear," Zack smiled, "Angel's birthday is soon...I want to do something special for him.."

"That's sweet," she smiled, "a nice romantic evening by candlelight! Maybe some dancing...a dinner of escargot, salad, and crème brûlée!"

"I was thinking something more simple like..pasta and a simple fruit salad and talk-"

"-not for you; for me and Cody," she batted her eyelashes.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Come on, Codes... Let's get going."

Zack and Cody walked to the student kitchen together. Cody would frequently use the kitchen, so no one bothered to check on him when he went in. He casually walked over and pulled out several boxes of pasta.

"Come here come here," he waved Zack over, a smile on his face, "this pasta here is spaghetti. This one his whole wheat, this one is gluten free, and this is regular."

"Okay," Zack listened.

"Take notes?"

He nodded and found a notepad and pen, writing down what one was what.

"You said Angel doesn't care for gluten, so he would prefer the one that is gluten free. Normally gluten free pasta is made with corn or soy, or rice. This one happens to be rice... Okay, and this one is bow tie pasta...gluten free, whole wheat, and regular."

"What's this one?"

"Tortellini. It's normally stuffed with cheese or meat. Most people like the cheese better, including myself. You can make tortellini yourself with whatever you want in the middle."

"Okay," he smiled and leaned on the counter, "this one?"

"Orzo. You sometimes find it mixed with rice. Like...rice pilaf. Also comes in gluten free, made with lentils."

"So what should I use?"

"Depends on what you want to make...What about sesame pasta with chicken?"

"Sounds good. What one do you use for that?"

"I'd use the bow ties."

"Show me how to cook now Cody!" Zack squealed out and attacked his brother, knocking him to the floor.

Cody squeaked and flailed on the floor, "Get off, get off!"

Zack smiled and sat on his hips, "What do you want me to start with?"

Cody pouted, "Get some sesame seeds from the cabinet over there," he pointed.

"Yes sir!" he hopped up and walked over, finding some.

Cody gathered the rest of the things they needed and laid them out on the counter after putting away the rest of the pasta.

"First off, you need a pan like this one here," he held up a skillet.

"Okay," he took a note and watched Cody put it on the stove.

"You turn it onto medium-high heat, which is about a six on this burner. Let it heat up and then add ¼ cup of the sesame seeds and stir them until they're toasted."

"How do I know when they're toasted?"

"They'll be a nice brow color. Okay? I'll show you," Cody grabbed a wooden spoon and had Zack toss the seeds in, stirring until they were browned. They removed them from the heat and set the pan aside, "That's how you want them to look and smell, alright?"

"Alright," Zack smiled.

"Now we take this big pan here, and fill it full of hot water. Then we boil it..make sure you add about a small handful of salt so it seasons the pasta nicely. Once it boils, add a 16oz package of pasta."

"16oz?" Zack repeated.

"One box. And while that's cooking take your chicken and cut it up, cooking it all the way through. The way you know it's cooked is that it's no longer pink in the middle."

Cody continued to walk Zack through the steps of cooking a pasta dish until Zack understood everything. The younger twin offered to teach him more dishes but Zack figured one was enough for the day; especially after trying it. It seemed good, and he was sure that Angel would enjoy it. Cody showed Zack how to make a simple salad with a light oil and vinegar dressing.

"Thank you..." Zack smiled, holding his brother in a warming hug.

"You're welcome...I really think you and Angel make a good couple...and I want you to be happy..." Cody pressed his lips to Zack's smiling against them.

Zack smiled and kissed his brother. It was somehow exotic to kiss him; and he liked it a lot. He knew they were brothers, but he loved the lingering thought that he was doing something wrong. He pulled apart from Cody and grasped his hand loosely.

"I'll help you clean," he offered.

"Thank you, Zack..."


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

"Hm?" Zack turned, feeling someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey..." Angel smiled softly, sitting beside him.

Zack put the paper down that he was reading and smiled at his small boyfriend, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry...that I was kinda mean toward you yesterday.. I was just upset about David...that's all."

"It's not your fault baby," Zack hugged him, "I gave you space, and you clearly needed it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable because I'm not allowing you to have private time.."

"I'm just sorry Zacky," Angel smiled, "daddy says I have to express my anger more and stop holding it in...So maybe I need a punching bag?" he giggled.

"Maybe...or maybe we could have some rough sex..." Zack whispered and nipped his ear.

"Horny brat," Angel shoved at him and smiled.

"Yeah but you love me," Zack nuzzled his nose with Angel's.

"Of course I do."

Cody strolled onto the sky deck, dressed in his work outfit. He began taking care of towels and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong Cody?" Angel smiled over at him.

"Bailey and I just had a big fight...I really think it's over this time. I mean, she's just so...ugh.." he threw a towel on the floor and stomped on it.

"Do you like older men?" Angel smiled.

"Older men?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"My dad's still looking..."

Cody smiled a bit, "Your father's gay? And I think he's a little too old for me...what is he...twelve years older than I am?"

"He tends to like men better than women... and twelve years isn't that much, Cody.. And I'm glad that I didn't even have to ask if you were into men," he giggled.

"Angel," Zack smiled, "I think Cody wants to be the older one in his relationships. And your father is smarter than him, that might not work."

"I don't mind being the younger one, Zack," Cody sat down, "I just don't think that it's appropriate for me to date someone that's so much older than me, and my brothers boyfriends father at that."

Angel thought, "Well, I have this cousin...on my dads side, right? He's my second cousin and well...he's gay.. He's coming to visit soon..I'm sure you could turn his head."

Cody blushed and leaned on the towel counter, "You're kidding, right? I don't think it's going to look too good for me if I break up with my girlfriend and go out with a guy."

"Why not?" Zack frowned, "I did..."

"What do you mean 'you did?'" Cody asked.

"Yeah..." Angel agreed.

"Maya?" Zack said, holding his hands out in an awkward shrug.

"Right right, and where did she go again?"

"I broke up with her because she well...didn't do it for me," Zack shrugged.

"You never told me about her..."

"I haven't seen her around lately..." Cody folded a towel and spoke over top of Angel.

"She's doing some schooling in France. When we go back through she's getting on the ship again."

"France huh?" Cody tossed a towel to someone and turned back to his friends.

"Yeah Fra-"

"Zack!" Angel folded his arms, kicking Zack under the table.

"Ouch! What?"

"How come you never told me about her..." he looked down to the floor.

"It didn't seem important to me. You mean more to me than she does and well you're the only one that's been on my mind so I didn't really think of her until it came up just now."

"Hm.." Angel nodded, "do you want to meet my cousin or not, Cody?"

"I guess," he sat down and took a sip of Zack's soda.

"Good, cause he's here," Angel got up and ran across the sky deck to where a handsome young man was standing. He had sharp features and light brown hair. He was taller than Angel and looked much older.

"Shit dude...go ahead and nail that one down," Zack winked.

Cody blushed, "W-wow..."

"Shane..." Angel was pulled into a hug and spun around.

"Angel! I've missed you..you never come to visit, I was glad when your father asked if I would like to come stay with you," Shane said with a smile on his face.

Angel and Shane were close. They were four years apart in age, but had a lot of fun together when they were spending time with each other.

"Come meet my friends?" Angel smiled.

"You made friends?" he joked and walked with Angel over to where Zack and Cody were.

"This is Zack, my boyfriend..." Angel smiled and wrapped his arms around Zack from behind, "And this is his twin brother, Cody."

"Nice to meet you both," he smiled and sat down next to Cody.

"Nice to meet you as well, Shane. So how old are you? Angel has never mentioned you before today.. he mostly talks about Zack."

"I'm eighteen, turning nineteen soon. Angel and I are pretty close but we don't see each other that often."

"Angel babe I have to work," Zack said, kissing him.

"Have fun," he smiled.

"So.. Shane, are you in college? Or planning on it?"

"I'm in college currently, studying to be a doctor."

Cody nodded and leaned on his elbows. Angel giggled and got up, walking over to watch Zack make smoothies.

"Would you like one?" Zack smiled.

"I could kill for a strawberry one..." he leaned over the counter, kissing Zack softly.

"I love you," he smiled and went to make the smoothy for Angel.

The young blonde sat on a stool and swung his feet, spinning around as he did so.

"Careful," Zack put the drink on the counter.

Angel giggled, stopping the seat. He grasped the drink and smiled before taking a sip, "Thank you Zacky."

"You're welcome baby."

"Hey, could I get some service over here?" a guy complained.

Zack mumbled before turning with a fake smile on his face to help the man. Angel turned at the sound of Cody giggling, seeing that him and Shane were getting closer by the second. It seemed that Shane's sense of humor had come out, and it must have struck Cody the right way. Shane could be funny, and Angel loved him for that.

"Maybe...you'd like to go get a coffee or something?"

"I don't drink coffee," Cody was honest.

"Neither do I," Shane smiled, "I'd much rather have a cup of tea..."

"Tea sounds much better...there's this nice place that serves a mean cup of chai tea."

"Wonderful..." Shane stood up, helping Cody from his seat.

"See that?" Angel smiled and sipped his drink, talking to Zack.

"Yeah, wow.. almost like you and me...only Cody would be you and I'm the hunk that takes him away..."

Angel blushed and quickly finished his drink, passing the cup back to Zack, "You're weird...but I'm going to go relax for a while...okay?"

"Yeah, be careful?" he leaned over the counter and kissed Angel again, "I love you..."

"I love you too... Come visit me when you're off work... I want to play..." Angel smiled and turned to walk away.

Zack silently groaned, knowing that by 'play' Angel meant sex. Zack zoned out as he watched Angel walk away, his hips swaying with every step he took. He shook his head and went back to work, tending to customers.

Meanwhile, Cody was in his room with Shane, talking about random things.

"So you're sixteen?" Shane asked, looking at his half empty cup of tea.

"Yeah," Cody smiled.

"You're really cute..."

"Oh?" Cody blushed.

"Mhm," he leaned closer, swiping the hair from Cody's face. Their lips pressed together and they kissed gently, "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes and I'm not about to give it up," Cody smiled.

"I'm not asking you to... But maybe we could get to know each other a bit better?"

"Then maybe you should ask me out properly," Cody folded his arms.

"Okay, wanna go out?"

"That's not very proper..." he paused, "but okay."

Shane laughed, "Well then you and I will go have dinner sometime soon, and maybe a movie."

Cody smiled and continued to talk with Shane until he heard the door across the hall slam open. Cody jumped, getting to his feet to see what was going on.

"Zack?" he poked his head out in the hall and watched his brother rush around the room across from his.

"No time to talk!" he ran around and found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Cody smiled.

"Need stuff...Angel wants me," Zack winked and slid past his brother.

"He wants you?" Cody asked.

"Sex stupid," he laughed and ran down the hall.

Cody blushed and bit his lip, "Your brother fucks my cousin? I knew they were dating but... I thought Angel was a little more protective of his virginity," Shane leaned on the wall.

"I think he was... but Zack and him are pretty serious. Zack's been in two fights so far protecting him from other people.."

"Hm.." Shane smiled, pulling Cody back into the bedroom.

"Angel!" Zack knocked on the bedroom door before Ezra answered it, "Hey Ezra, where's my Angel?"

"Taking a hot bath.. I'm going out to leave you two alone," Ezra patted Zack on the head, "careful with him."

"Always."

"Bye Angel," Ezra called into the bathroom.

"Bye!" he shouted.

Zack waited until the door was closed before rushing into the bathroom, "Angel..."

"Hi," he smiled and poked his head up out of a mound of bubble bath.

Zack laughed and removed his clothes before stepping into the tub, "I brought lube but since we're taking a bath I don't think we'll need it..." he pulled the smaller boy into his lap and began giving him a hand job.

Angel moaned and nodded, latching his lips onto Zack's neck, "I've already fingered myself..." he whispered.

"Without me?" Zack smiled and jerked his hand faster.

"Y-yes..." he ground against Zack's hips, "I couldn't help it...I needed to feel it..I've been waiting all day."

"I have too," Zack pulled him forward by his hips, setting him down on his cock.

Angel moaned and began bouncing, digging his nails into Zack's shoulders, "The water makes it feel weird..."

"Mhm..." Zack nodded, thrusting his hips upward, "Fuck it faster."

Angel bit his lip and moved faster, allowing Zack's cock to slide into him even more, "I want to get fucked all night..."

"I think that can be arranged..." Zack held his hips and moved him harder, smiling.

Angel gasped and pulled Zack's lips to his own, kissing him vigorously. Angel tried to slow down their movements, afraid that the water would soon spill over onto the floor.

"Don't stop," Zack groaned.

"The water..." he whined, bouncing up and down.

"Don't worry..." Zack kissed him, "just ride me."

Angel screamed at the feeling of Zack's cock slamming into his prostate, raking his nails across Zack's back.

"You know..." Zack smiled, "it would be nice to have sex in the hot tub..."

"N-no.." Angel bit his lip, "public...no..." he shook his head.

"Why not? I think people would find it entertaining... you're so gorgeous... especially when you're bouncing up and down on my cock, making yourself moan and scream for more."

Angel whimpered, feeling heat rise to his groin, "You're making me cum..."

"Good," Zack smiled and watched as Angel kept bouncing, touching himself all over, "cum baby..." Zack grasped his cock and jerked it, causing Angel to shake as he prevented having an orgasm.

"N-not yet..." he tried to hold back.

"Go ahead..."

"No.."

"Yes..."

"No.."

"Do it," Zack smirked.

Angel soon screamed, cumming hard. Zack watched in awe, still thrusting his hips up against Angel. He lifted the small boy off his lap and turned him so he was leaning over the edge of the tub. Zack got behind him and carefully slid himself back inside of Angel. Angel moaned and turned to look at Zack just as he began thrusting harshly. Angel hung his head and sighed, rolling his hips backward to meet Zack's thrusts. Zack groaned and thrust deeper, kissing the nape of Angel's neck. Angel moaned cutely, causing Zack to nearly lose it. He thrust faster, trying to make Angel cum again. But not much effort would be needed with that, because Angel was currently moaning and on the verge of finishing a second time.

"Zacky..." Angel moaned loudly and came.

"Angel.." Zack groaned, shooting his cum inside of Angel.

Angel shook and tried to keep himself from falling into the water, but failed. He landed with a large splash, causing water to spill out of the tub. Zack smiled and sat down, lifting the boy from the water.

"Careful," he smiled, "don't want to hit your head in here."

"Mm.." Angel nodded and relaxed on Zack, "Water's cold..." he commented.

"Yeah, let's get out and cover up in bed..."

Angel nodded again, not moving off Zack.

"Come on babe," Zack smiled and stood up, holding Angel in his arms.

He carried him to the bedroom with a towel and dried them both off. Before Zack knew it, Angel was fast asleep on the bed. A knock on the door caused him to jump, quickly covering up his small boyfriend. Angel whimpered, turning over onto his side to hug a pillow.

"Coming," Zack said before wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door and saw a man standing with a room service cart.

"Mr. Tipton requested that some food be sent up for his son," the young man said.

"Thanks, uhh..." he looked around for a tip of some sort.

"Don't worry about it, next time," he smiled and pushed the cart in before leaving the room.

"Thanks," Zack shut the door and opened the metal lids that covered the food. The food on the two plates consisted of a large piece of steak along with mixed veggies and rice. Zack poked one of the steaks, seeing that it was rare. Perfect, "Angel baby?" he walked back to the bed and shook the boy gently.

"Nng..." he whined, opening his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

Angel thought for a second before nodding and sitting up. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders and watched as Zack pushed the cart to the bedside, handing Angel a plate along with a fork and knife. Angel yawned as he watched Zack crawl onto the bed and under the blankets with his own food.

"Steak..." he smiled and leaned against Zack, "looks good..."

"Yeah," Zack cut into his steak and took a large bite.

"Tummy hurts..." Angel whined, leaning against his boyfriend.

"Is it because you're hungry?" Zack rubbed his side and smiled.

"Maybe.."

A knock at the door caused them both to jump then smile. For a second, they thought it would have been Ezra returning from where ever he was, but a voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Zack? Are you here? I need to talk with you," Cody said from behind the door.

"Codes?" Zack pushed his food aside and opened the door, letting his brother in as he struggled to pull some boxers on.

"My goodness, you two..." he frowned and sat in a chair, sighing loudly, "...I'm not even gay! And I.. and he..." Cody couldn't seem to get his words out.

"Calm down, talk slowly..." Zack smiled looking at his brother.

"Shane just asked me out and I said yes..."

"Then what's the problem?" Angel questioned.

"I said _yes _…"

"But what's the problem?" Zack and Angel said together.

"I don't know," he whined, putting his face into his hands, "I really like him and I want this to go somewhere... but we just met and-"

"-Cody, shut up.." Zack smiled and knelt in front of him, "If I didn't jump on the chance I had with Angel...I wouldn't.. well... normally you're the one that gives these talks so I think you know where I'm going with this.."

Cody nodded, taking a deep breath.

"My cousin wouldn't do anything to hurt you Cody...go for it," Angel smiled, "and besides..if you tell him you're not ready for sex, he'll listen.. he's not one to hurt anybody."

"Codes, just relax and do what feels right..." Zack walked back to the bed and crawled in beside Angel, digging into his food.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, I really am.. I just feel so weird about this whole thing.."

"It's fine Cody," Angel yawned and smiled, "you're technically my brother now.. you can barge in whenever you want."

"Mm, yeah, but you better leave because my little boyfriend here is going to give me a blow job..." Zack grinned.

"Zack!" Angel blushed.

"Oh jeez.." Cody felt his own blush appearing as images of the small boy pleasuring his brother filled his brain, "I'll go.." he blushed deeper and shook his head, rushing from the room.

Zack burst out laughing, planting a kiss on his boyfriends cheek, "I love you babe.."

Just as soon as Cody left, Ezra returned, cellphone in hand. It was almost as if the young couple couldn't get much time alone, but what little time they did get alone, they enjoyed. Ezra hung up his phone and looked to Angel a small smile upon his lips.

"Angel I just got a call from the producers of Ellen, they really want you and Zack to appear on the show next week."

"Next week?" Angel pouted.

"Yeah, you should do it."

"Should we?" Angel turned to Zack.

"Yes," he smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Then..I guess we'll go on the show," Angel smiled.

The next week came and went, and before they knew it, Zack, Angel, and Ezra were headed to a television studio. Angel sat in a chair like nothing as people did his makeup and hair, causing him to look even more gorgeous. Zack was uncomfortable with people touching him, but allowed them to do it so he could be supportive for Angel.

"How do you think Zack will do?" Marcus asked Cody, not taking his eyes off the television.

"I have no idea... He's been really good lately but I know what he's capable of..." Cody bit his lip, leaning back into Shane.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Shane stroked his sides.

"...welcome our new guests onto the show, Angelo Michael Tipton and Zachary Martin!" the audience clapped and cheered as the camera panned to the young couple walking out together.

The two sat on a couch, hand in hand with smiles upon their faces. The audience calmed down and the host, Ellen, turned to the two boys.

"Angel, tell me.. is this handsome young man beside you your boyfriend?"

Angel smiled, "Yes this is my boyfriend, Zack.."

"How long have you known each other? We've seen various photos dating back months, but everyone is curious about Hollywood's most famous, and secretive, couple! If we cared as much about Charlie Sheen as we do you two, he'd be here, but we don't.. so today somebody's, duh, NOT winning!" the audience responded with laughter.

Angel fake a laugh at the poor attempt to mock someone, "We've been together since September, Ellen."

"And we're in the month of May now, you two have been going strong that long? So, Zack, you're just a commoner, how did you meet this Angel?"

Cody and the rest of Zack's friends held their breath, waiting for a response from him. Zack cleared his throat, "Well, Angel and I met through my friend London, his aunt.. I've known her for quite a long time now and when I met Angel here, it was love at first sight.."

"Aww, that was corny.." Ellen laughed, "so how old are you Zack?"

"I'm sixteen, there's a little less than two years between us."

"So even though in two years you'll be eighteen, and your boyfriend will still be underage, that doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all.."

"How do your friends and family act to you both being homosexual? Being a member of the homosexual community myself I know it's not easy, and criticism comes from every direction."

Angel cleared his throat, "My family is fine with my sexuality, along with all of my new friends.. I haven't really run across any criticism that I know of...and neither has Zack, right?" Zack nodded in agreement.

"How did the show go?" Bailey asked as Zack and Angel walked across the sky deck with her.

"Went good...very awkward...she asked a lot of questions and it wasn't really what I expected.." Zack yawned, wrapping his arm tightly around Angel's waist, "we went to a party afterward too...I've decided I don't care for wine.."

"They let you two drink?" Bailey blinked.

"I don't drink.." Angel yawned, leaning against Zack, "I'm sleepy babe..." Zack and Bailey stopped walking, causing Angel to look between the two, following their gazes to a girl with long, messy brown hair.

"Zack..." she spoke, a smile gracing her lips.

"M-Maya.." he forced a smile, "..what are you doing here?"

"I'm back," she looked to Angel, then back to her boyfriend, "who's your friend?"

Zack cleared his throat, "I think we need to talk..."

"Come on Angel, I'll take you to your dads room..." Bailey took his hand and smiled at Zack, a mouthed 'have fun' escaped her lips as they walked away.

"What's going on Zack?" Maya stepped closer, reaching to wrap her arms around her boyfriends shoulders.

He pushed away and stepped back, "Maya, it's been months.. and you haven't so much as written anything, or called..."

Maya laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood, "Well, I've been busy, Zack..."

Zack sighed, looking to the floor of the deck before making eye contact with the girl he thought he once loved, "Maya... I've- moved on.."

"What?" she almost seemed appalled.

"I realized that I'm gay..or something.."

"Is that why that boy was hanging on your arm..? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is.."

"Well, that's..nice..." she frowned, turning and quickly walking away from the blonde.

Zack sighed, not bothering to chase the girl down. It was too late, he had Angel, and there was no point in him trying to befriend Maya once again. Zack shook his head, turning in the opposite direction Maya went. Angel was all that mattered..and he was glad for the younger boy.

"Shane.." Cody blushed as his boyfriend pulled his pants down, leaving him completely exposed. They had managed to get some alone time in Shane's room, but Cody was completely nervous.

"Relax love..." Shane removed his own pants and crawled between Cody's legs, kissing him gently.

"It's hard to.." he laughed slightly as he wrapped his arms around the older boy.

Shane smiled, grabbed a bottle of lube to wet three of his fingers. He gently slid one into Cody, causing him to gasp slightly. Shane thrust it slowly, allowing Cody to get used to the intrusion before inserting another digit and slowly scissoring him. The young blonde rocked his hips moaning Shane's name. A third finger was inserted into him, causing him to wince slightly.

"Sorry..." Shane kissed his neck as he continued to finger him, searching for that special spot within him.

"S-stop.." he bucked his hips, fucking himself on Shane's fingers.

"Hm?" the older boy smiled, thrusting his fingers faster.

"I'm..oh Shane please!" he screamed cutely as his prostate was pressed against, nearly causing him to climax.

Shane nodded and lubed himself up with his other hand before removing his fingers. Cody whimpered, wrapping himself around the brunette as he gently slid his cock into him. Cody bit down on the older boys shoulder, as pain coursed through his back.

"This- is- nothing- like...fingers..." he fought back tears as Shane held himself still.

"I know...it will get better though.." he rubbed the boys sides as he slowly began thrusting, causing Cody to groan in pain.

"No.." he shut his eyes tightly.

Shane kissed his neck, "Relax..."

Cody nodded and relaxed as Shane thrust faster, smiling against his neck. Cody moaned as the pain subsided into a dull ache, allowing him to feel the full pleasure of Shane inside of him. The blonde rocked his hips, raking his nails across his lovers neck.

"Harder.." he whispered, running his fingers through the brunettes hair.

Shane nodded, thrusting harder, slamming the tip of his cock into Cody's prostate. The younger screamed and arched his back, begging for more. Shane felt sweat form on his back as he and Cody moved faster, their bodies mashing together in a heated mess. Cody rolled his hips quickly against Shane, feeling himself near his climax.

"Shane!" Cody screamed as he came between them. Shane groaned the younger boys name, spilling himself inside of the blonde in his own orgasm.

Angel high-fived Zack as they walked down the hall, hearing the pants and screams from the two in the room.

"I told you," Angel smiled as he opened the door to his and his fathers room.

"You did," Zack laughed, "I just didn't think my brother would be so willing to get .. well.." he smiled as Angel leaned against the now closed door.

Zack walked up to his shorter boyfriend, pressing his body against him with a grin, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too.." Angel slid his arms around Zack's neck, kissing him gently, "What happened with you and Maya?"

"I told her everything...and she's not happy...doesn't even want to be friends..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be.." Angel blinked, turning his head slightly to the side with a questioning look, "I have you..."

The two smiled in a final kiss before Zack reached beside them, turning off the light to darken the room.

**I'm so very sorry this took so long..I've had a lot going on..boy troubles, girl troubles, school and what not... I've dropped several stories and I am officially dropping/finishing this one NOW. I'm moving on to better things..hopefully.. Plot bunnies seem to be working again..lets hope I can finish some things I've started..**


End file.
